After All These Years
by Jayto
Summary: Five years was a long time and yet it wasn't. Five years ago, he'd been running over rooftops chasing bad guys down with Batman that night he'd been doused with poison. Life had changed so much. Too much. It almost didn't seem right. It felt to Robin as if his old lifestyle had been decades ago. But it hadn't...not really anyway... Story based off of Wynja's TERMS UNIVERSE
1. Chapter 1

_HI!_

Welcome to my new multi-chapter story.

Before we begin, I want to say that this story is already written and ready to be posted. It is going to be only 4 chapters , however.

This first page is not a chapter. It is merely an introduction of what is to come. The first actual reading chapter will be posted on Oct 13/2017, Friday.

I thought this story warranted its own introduction chapter because it is being based off of a universe that the Sladin fanfic writer Wynja has created.

What universe am I talking about?

Wynja's _'_ _ **TOUCH/TERMS'**_ Sladin universe.

So, for the avid and obsessed Wynja reader (there is a lot of us) you will already have a pretty good grasp on the events and time line of this universe. But we are talking 10 real years of a universe being built up over many, many...many...did I say many? drabbles. 10 years worth of continuations.

Her birthday is November 7! (I believe ) I checked Facebook haha.

I created this introduction for those people who don't know **TERMS** time line and anyone who wants a little refresher before reading my story.

I really got inspired to write this, and I wanted to write her and all of you something because I have been missing Robin/Slade recently. I have moved on to other ships, of course, but these two were my first obsession and I always come back and read my favourite stories again and again.

 **This story is set exactly 2 years after Batman and the Titan's kidnap Robin and brainwash him.**

Wynja's **"Delightful Drabbles"** chapter **43, 44, 45** are **'Back Where I Belong'**

A lot of the **TERMS** universe is referenced in this small story. So, it might not make sense to you if you haven't read all the amazing drabbles in this collection associated with **TERM's** Slade/Robin.

* * *

 **WYNJA'S TERMS UNIVERSE ROUGH GUIDELINE**

Starts in:

" **Touch"** where Robin is hunting baddies with Batman and gets drugged with a "sex pollen" from Posion Ivy. Slade is the first one to find him. It is a little dub-con, but that is to be expected.

" **Terms of Endearment"** which is the chaptered story that the universe has been named after. It follows Robin's struggle with his personal identity and also his growing feelings for Slade. This has more of a Master/Apprentice feel to it. This is ultimately where _Robin_ decides he doesn't want to be a hero anymore and leaves with Slade.

These two separate stories sparked a 10 year long drabble series that has a lot of awesome TERMS drabbles and plot continuations. " **Delightful Drabbles"**

Robin and Slade fall in love, its not Master/Apprentice anymore, but a real relationship where they find the city Echo, and take it over. Living their days in a skyscraper, ruling the city. Slade finally proposes to Robin in " **Delightful Drabbles" Chapter 18 The Date**

Next comes **Chapter 27 Xmas: Holiday Plights** where Slade and Robin are invited to Wayne manor for Christmas and even though Bruce is...well Bruce, the visit goes pretty well and it seems that Bruce has accepted their relationship even though he really isn't happy about it.

After all that...

 **Chapter 43, 44, 45 Back Where I belong...**

The Teen Titan's and Batman couldn't stand to see Robin bad, so they kidnapped and brainwashed him into being with them again. Red X and Speedy were directly responsible for helping Robin get back to Slade when they realized that Robin's subconscious feelings for Slade were trying to break free of Raven's spell. Robin ends up one-on-one fighting Batman and winning his "freedom" and both redheads (who are a couple) now live next door to Slade and Robin in Echo City.

 **TERMS** continues with Robin/Slade getting married in **Chapter 56 Blessings**.

 **Chapter 71 Happy 18** **th** is Slade almost becoming paralysed saving Robin from raining bullets in the streets

 **Chapter 80 Pain Everlasting** where Robin is injected with the same serum Slade has and stops ageing, heals faster, and its basically a super solider serum.

After that there were a few drabbles leading up to their first and second Xmas with Red and Speedy, after Robin was kidnapped. He was taken around Jan/Feb (we know this because they missed their first wedding date, Feb 14, because of the kidnapping. Robin spent almost a month with the Titans.

Then two additional Christmas holiday's have passed, so I believe at this point Robin is just shy of 20 years old (his b-day is in the spring) and he has been with Slade for roughly 5 years now. With Red and Speedy 2 years. My time line might be a bit off, but I am going with this.

...and that is where **MY** story begins.

Second year anniversary of Batman and the Titans betrayal.

* * *

 **UPDATES:** This will be updated on October 13/2017 Friday with the Prologue

The first chapter (after the prologue) will be Tuesday, October 24.

The second chapter will fall on October 31, Halloween

The third chapter will fall on Nov. 7, Wynja's birthday.

I look forward to Friday.

/Jayto


	2. Prologue: When Extremes Meet

**RATED:** M (there is quite a bit of smut in this story, as a heads up)

 **A/N:** This Prologue is 18 pages long (did I mention this story took over my life? Haha)

This is by no means Wynja's **TERMS** cannon. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

 **PROLOUGE –** When Extremes Meet

* * *

It was the middle of February in Echo City, one of the coldest months of the year. Slade was currently working in the R&D department in their building. He was inspecting a few of the new weapons and gear that were ready to come out of the prototype phase and into production.

There were dozens of people working around him and it created a buzz of conversation in the background as Slade concentrated on what he was doing at a small work station.

His pants pocket started to buzz a tune that indicated that Wintergreen was looking to speak with him. He clicked a button on the earpiece he had in, that would connect him to his phone so he could still work hands free.

"I'm busy," Slade answered.

He heard a chuckle. "Sir, you are currently tinkering in R&D, hardly busy."

"Robin finally finished his present to me. I must say, I was shocked that he chose a gun of all things, but it turned out fantastic. I am doing the final testing today. "

"Yes yes, you have been drooling over that gun for a month now. You two were made for each other, with your weird flirting." Wintergreen sighed, the antics of those two. "Its his love letter to you, in the form of a gun. How romantic, I am so happy for you," he continued dryly.

Slade barked out a laugh.

"Yes, Robin was very dedicated to it. He wanted everything to be perfect. Wouldn't let me do anything with it."

"His love for you is sickening," Wintergreen teased, making Slade chuckle again. "You are _both_ sickening. I cannot take all this domestic abuse. Please put me out of my misery."

"Don't be jealous, Will."

"Ha, ha..."

Slade grinned. "What are you calling about?"

"Sir," he spoke, as if coming to attention. "The client from that last job wants to meet in person to close out the arrangement."

"That wasn't the deal." Slade said, a small frown coming over his mouth. He couldn't help but smile again though when he was glancing over the gun, there was a silver ' _SR_ ' on the bottom handle. On the other side was a very tiny handwritten ' _satio ac regnum_ ' and he couldn't be more in love with it. It was perfect. Robin had really outdone himself.

"Apparently they would like to also discuss a few new business opportunities with you. They seemed very pleased with the work done so far. And since they are also agreeing to pay a generous sit down fee on top of what they already owe you, I thought it was a no brainier."

Slade took a second to think about this. There was nothing pressing to worry about at the moment at home. Taking a couple of days out of the city to obtain some new, and more importantly, wealthy contracts would be beneficial. They had already done the normal vetting process when they had first been approached, so Slade knew there wasn't anything fishy going on.

"When do they want to meet?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Demanding, aren't they?" He mulled it over for another second. "I want double my sit down fee for the such short notice. I will have to leave soon if I want to make it there before dark."

"I'll let them know. Meet is at eight pm. I will send the coordinates and other info to your phone shortly. "

"Perfect."

"I will have everything ready and prepared to go in three hours time. Payment has already been made as of ten minutes ago, including your doubled sit down fee and is sitting in the account as we speak." Will only sounded a little smug.

Slade shook his head. Wintergreen knew him so well. "Good man."

"Of course, sir, of course." Came the teasing tone back.

* * *

The mercenary had a few hours to kill before he needed to leave so he decided to find his blue eyed partner to inform him of his departure. And to thank him for his new toy.

Slade made his way up to their floor, knowing that Robin had begun his daily workout in their gym not long ago.

When he entered the training area, music was playing at a low tone and Robin was already hard at work. Sweating profusely, hair damp and sticking to his forehead with a devastatingly sexy fringe. He was shirtless and wearing a simple pair of black sweatpants and nothing else. He was facing towards him, using a metal grab bar located ten feet above him to pull himself up and down by _one hand_.

Slade had trouble looking away for a moment.

" _Hey_ ," Robin slightly panted. He flashed Slade a small smile. "I thought...you were ...already _done_ your workout." Even as he spoke, he never let up his pace, continuing to use his arm to lift his body weight above the metal bar he was holding.

"I have. I just came to tell you that I need to leave town for a few days." Slade came forward and stopped only a few feet away from Robin's hanging body.

"Oh yeah? Anything I need to worry about?"

"No, the last job just wants to meet in person to discuss some new business."

"Oh that's great," the young man smiled. Robin then changed hands on the bar and started regulating his breathing as his pace increased. His slow inhale/exhale was causing his abs to push in and out.

The older man momentarily became distracted by the trail of black hair forming a perfect line downwards, over lithe, sweaty hard abs and into low riding sweatpants. He felt himself grow a little hot. Never able to fight the feelings of lust when they came, not when it pertained to this blue-eyed beauty anyway.

* * *

Robin grinned at his husband's expression.

Even though Robin had had the serum over a year and a half now, it seemed that nowadays even just a look or a touch or two could have the married couple clashing together, shedding clothes and loosing themselves in each other. He had been prepared for the libido increase after the injections. But the sexual tension for the last few months had been insane. Everything felt so ramped up. They were finally settling into a great life, with jobs they both liked doing. They had the city, their home, even friends... _family,_ now _._ It was no wonder that they couldn't contain themselves. They were fucking so much that Robin would worry if he wasn't having so much fun.

"Any projects you need me to take over while you are gone?"

"Hmm, no?"

Robin, completely aware of his husbands sudden distraction now, grinned. His husband was so easy sometimes. Even now it always sent a thrill down his spine whenever he managed to capture the full attention of this man. To have his lust filled stare directed at him. Slade looked like he couldn't wait to devour him, it was goddamn empowering is what it was. It amazed him how quick and easily the mood could shift with them from normal to sexually charged, even after all this time together. He felt his blood pressure spike quickly when Slade licked his lips.

"When do you need to leave?" Robin questioned, breathing out. He then smirked to himself when he realized that Slade was basically not paying attention anymore. It suddenly gave him an idea and he reached up with his other hand to grip the metal with both hands now.

"You like what you see, _big boy?_ " He purred and then spread his legs apart in the air, reaching them around so they were suspended on either side of Slade's waist, not touching, but the soles of his bare feet pointed towards the door where his husband had first entered. Then, keeping the position, he began his workout again, doing his pullups in quick succession with the mercenary between his legs.

"You teasing brat," Slade growled out. Robin felt his dick throb suddenly when he saw the hunger flash in his lover's single eye. The older mercenary stepped further between his spread thighs and Robin felt himself tremble a little bit. "I have to leave in a couple of hours. Should only take a few days, four tops."

Robin huffed. "They better be paying good for it. That is four days of _my_ Slade time. We even had plans tomorrow night."

"I made them pay double for the inconvenience."

Robin laughed out a ' _good'_ and then spread his legs a little further apart and gave his husband a 'come hither' look. He reached down with a free hand over his own abs and over his tented bulge, teasing the man as much as himself.

"We don't have long then, love."

It was that comment that spurred Slade into action and the older man roughly caught his lips with his own.

The suddenness of the kiss had Robin moaning and almost loosing his grip on the metal bar. It didn't take long before he had his legs wrapped around Slade's hips, grinding against the man with as much contact as he could get. One hand gripped in white hair as they kissed passionately for a long few minutes. The young mercenary felt himself getting lost in Slade's mouth, his husband's strong hands running back and forth between his ass and upper back. Devouring his mouth with hungry, demanding kisses.

When the one-eyed man finally released his mouth, his dick was hard and pulsing in his sweatpants. Slade's mouth curved into a smirk at Robin's flushed and panting appearance.

"I know we just did it last night, but-" Robin's voice cut off into a low moan when Slade ground himself against him again, big hands squeezing his ass cheeks. " _Fuck_ you are already blowing my mind, damn you. You must have really liked your present."

"Oh, I am going to blow something alright. Grab hold of the bar, now," Slade purred out, motioning above them.

Robin panted and leaned up, both hands gripping the bar once again. "You better make it good since you'll be gone for a few days."

The one-eyed man scoffed but quickly pulled Robin's sweatpants off, feeling his own confined cock become fully hard when his young lover hissed as his dick was revealed, bobbing thickly against that infamous black happy trail Slade liked so much.

" _Slade_..." Robin whined breathlessly, almost squirming now.

Slade leaned down slightly and took a few jerked movements and suddenly Robin found himself lifted into the air, the movement left the younger husband scrambling for more leverage on the bar. Slade had his ass gripped in strong hands, lifting his young lover's pelvis towards his face, lithe toned legs over strong shoulders and down a chiseled back.

" _Sla_... _wah?_ " Robin's breath gushed out of him as Slade sucked a mark under his belly button, pulling the hair there. The younger man felt his cock leak a little bit, spurred on by the new position. His husband could still surprise him. The fact that Slade could so easily manhandle him always got him going in the best way. Robin felt a little desperate as the older mercenary continued to kiss and suck everywhere other than where he wanted it most.

Robin felt his toes curl when the man's stubble harshly grazed his sensitive arousal.

"Fuck! ...you drive me _crazy_ ," Robin panted out. " _Please_..." he whimpered.

Once his husband seemed satisfied with the few hickies he had left on Robin's skin he then finally... _finally_ took the head into his mouth. He sucked him down in one go and Robin whimpered again at the feeling. He was suspended in air, held up by his husband's crazed grip on his ass and thighs and Robin's hands on the metal. It was fucking delicious and made his body light up with pleasure.

The young man sputtered out a curse and then seemed to melt, spreading his thighs open more and let out a long, deep throaty moan that betrayed just how much he liked what Slade was doing.

"Oh fuck...oh _fuck_ ," Robin panted thirty seconds later, one hand releasing the metal bar and gripping Slade's white hair. It was a little on the shaggy side and perfect for running through. For once Slade didn't chastise him for it or pull away when the young man gripped it too tightly. He just continued to do dirty and delicious things to his cock. Robin could barely even moan, letting out small almost-pained whimpers every time Slade took him in his throat.

" _You_..." he gasped, he couldn't catch his breath. "You must have really... _really_ liked your present...cuz... _ahhh!"_

The pace was relentless. If Slade's mission was to get him off as quick as possible then he was doing a really great job. Robin was mewling, his entire body trembling with pleasure. Every time he thought he might be able to get his breath back, his aggressive husband would change tactics. Right now he was sucking his head with such force that every pull of taunt lips felt as if he would drop over the edge into oblivion. He was dizzy with desire, head thrown back, mouth parted in ecstasy.

Robin began tensing up, thighs shaking. His grip in Slade's hair became painful and wrecked little _uhns_! started pouring from him. The older mercenary suddenly gripped both his ass checks in his strong hands and pulled them apart, exposing his hole to the cool air, before shoving his dry middle finger inside him. The abrupt feeling of that turned out to be Robin's undoing and he gave a harsh cry as he started to cum, shuddering and shooting down Slade's throat in a truly intense orgasm.

* * *

When he finally came back to himself, Slade had already moved them from the exercise machine and was sitting on a workout bench nearby. He already had his cock out and was smirking down at Robin, who only now realized that he had been set down in between Slade's legs on the floor. He must have been really out of it to not notice all that movement. But his lover had literally sucked his brains out through his dick in a matter of five minutes, so Robin thought he should be cut some slack on that.

" _Mmmm_ , what, not gonna fuck me?" Robin teased, his voice hoarse, licking his swollen lips and glancing up at his husband with heavy lidded eyes, already getting into position to suck him.

"Oh I will fuck you alright, but right now you just need a _taste_ ," Slade purred, pushing the boy's head down.

Robin chuckled but got to work.

"Oh, and I am taking my present with me. I don't expect any trouble, but I want it with me."

"Its not fully tested yet, you trust it?" Robin asked, releasing the man's cock for a moment. Slade was looking at him so intensely, it was taking Robin's breath away again.

"I trust _you_ , little bird."

Robin was very enthusiastic after that and managed to distract Slade for two full hours before he finally had to pull away and leave to make his meeting.

* * *

A few days passed while Slade was out of the city. Everything had gone well. Slade had been pleased with the new business and had even been given a tour of a facility that housed arms and munition. The client had been interested in a few different ventures and at the end of everything, Slade had agreed to the contracts. He had even managed to poach two new employees who would be joining him the following week in his building in Echo.

It was now the fourth day and Slade was closing in on Echo City. He had taken a private jet to his destination earlier in the week, and upon his return, was taking a motorcycle the remaining hours drive or so back home from the plane, despite the cold. He was a little eager to see his young lover.

Thirty minutes into his drive he received a call from his security team.

"Sir, there have been some weird electrical interferences coming from Outpost 2 Delta, just outside of the city. We were going to send a small team to check it out, but my scanner indicates that you are currently within range of the place. Is it possible for you to take a look? We don't believe there is any foul play, most likely some equipment failure. Half the cameras around the perimeter are down, so most likely tech interference or a breaker went."

"ETA ten minutes, I'll let you know what I find." Slade said into his communicator, before clicking it off. He then revved his bike and took off towards his new destination.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Outpost he took stock of the many cameras that weren't working. It did indeed turn out to be merely some equipment failure, which wasn't surprising at all. They had cameras all over the city and at all their bases and over the last year alone had to create a separate budget just for fixing those cameras. Cameras broke, failed or any other number of things and they had to hire a full time staff for just the purpose of fixing or replacing them when needed.

The mercenary had just finished up a call informing his security team that they would need to send a team to replace the equipment when all the lights in the small base abruptly turned off, all power ceasing to function. Turning the place pitch black and eerily silent.

Slade tensed. He was on immediate high alert. There was a moment of absolute quiet, where everything stood stone still, not a single sound. The mercenary got ready to defend himself, adrenaline pumping, shoulders tensing. Just as he drew his new gun, his peripheral caught the smallest movement of a shadow behind him.

The mercenary quickly launched an attack in the dark, turning around and landing a solid powerful kick across black Kevlar chest plating that sent the intruder flying back across the floor with a grunt of surprise. Slade levelled his gun at the black-clad man who had a smirk stretched across his lips. Features that were encased in a familiar bat-like cowl.

 _This cannot be good._

"That's not going to work on me," Batman ground out, indicating the gun, his voice dark and gritty sounding. It was still pitch black in the small base, but Slade could see him just fine now that he knew who it was.

"Maybe so, but your eyes and mouth are not protected by your suit and I am a very good shot," the one-eyed man said, not releasing his defensive stance or lowering his gun. "I've played a lot of duck hunt," Slade continued, smirking. "I can tell you from experience that getting a bullet in the eye isn't all its cracked up to be, so you might want to rethink your strategy."

Slade never bothered to reveal that this new weapon Robin had made him would most assuredly pass through the Batman's body armour.

"Hmmm."

"So is this the part where you try to kill me?" Slade chuckled, teasing the man like he couldn't help it, but knowing that if Batman was here, it couldn't be for a good reason. "I have to say I am impressed you had the balls to invade my base while I was alone to do the dirty deed. Though not as exciting as what I could come up with, surely. I take it you were responsible for the camera failures? I am going to have to send you a bill for that, you know."

This was actually a skill that Robin had helped him hone over the years, keep talking, keep up the banter and misdirection and usually you could get a good read on your opponent and what the situation would entail. It didn't always work as some people were shoot first and ask questions later types, but on someone as complex and deadly as Bruce Wayne, he found himself relying on the skill as he tried to figure out what the Bats was playing at.

"Who says I haven't staked this place out for months and had it wired to blow at a seconds notice the moment you walked in?"

Slade snorted, "you wouldn't have bothered with all the theatrics of revealing yourself. You would have just lit the place up right as I walked in the door, Robin probably wouldn't have even thought to consider you as a suspect in that case. Just some crazed criminal or psychopath."

"Maybe I wanted you to know who it was that would finally end you," Batman hissed out.

"Well now that you have shown your hand, I regret to inform you that I simply cannot fall for that ... its just too cliche, dying in an explosion." He said dryly.

He then took a moment to study the Dark Knight a few feet away from him.

Bruce didn't _seem_ unstable, but that didn't mean anything. Slade could count on one hand the amount of people who matched him not only in intelligence and power, but in physicality as well. Someone who really could do some damage if they wanted to. Batman was a very skilled and powerful player in the world they lived in. He could definitely become a huge problem very quickly if he so desired. Especially if he wasn't thinking right.

 _Why are you doing here Bats?_

The hairs on the back of his neck were standing straight up.

"The last time we saw each other I believe I told you that should I see you again, I would kill you."

Slade then began to open fire at the Bat. It was more of a few warning shots than anything concrete. Bruce evaded them easily, jumping and swinging around, cape billowing behind him. Taking cover behind a large stone support pillar a couple feet away.

Batman chuckled darkly, the sound reverberating around in the silence. "Even you know there is a balance that must be maintained in the world. Killing me would cause more damage than good."

"Well, I never did like playing by the rules _Dear old Bat Dad_." Slade then started to laugh. "Did Alfred tell you that I finally married your son? So I guess that makes us family now, imagine that? Though I have to say I missed your wedding gift. I am not too shook up about that, though, I have everything I want after all." He tone was condescending and smug, his single eye piercing Batman's.

Bruce snarled and unleashed a series a bat-a-rangs that Slade easily dodged. They were more feeling each other out than anything.

"You always did think everything was about you."

"Old habits die hard I suppose. I always did love _me_. You did go to an awful lot of trouble to get me here alone tonight. Just that alone proves how much this _is_ about me. Does your hatred of me keep you up at night Bruce? Does the fact that I have gotten everything I wanted piss you off beyond belief? Does it haunt your every waking moment? ...but I digress...what exactly are you doing here, then if not to kill me? Is this another one of your great ideas, I am not interested."

Batman huffed out a laugh. "You might want to be careful Deathstroke, I can be an extremely stubborn and motivated man when I have a driving force behind an idea. And the idea of having Richard as far away from you as possible is especially appealing."

"Is that a _threat?_ " Slade sneered out, the teasing banter completely forgotten now. Was the Bats implying that he was here to try and take Robin away again? Was his plan to kill Slade tonight and go after the ex-hero? "Robin has already proven to you just what that betrayal ends in."

"He is a full blown criminal now, a murderer, pledged his life and everything else to _you_. Choosing you, _wanting_ you. _T_ _hat_ is a worse betrayal. It is unforgivable."

"Robin may have killed, but it is not in cold blood. He is not a murderer. We don't deal with innocent people, Bats," Slade grounds out, his voice so cold. His mouth turned a little smug however, "I don't deny the rest of it. He definitely _wants_ me. And I do _so_ enjoy taking him apart when he begs me."

Batman snarled out in anger. He then charged the mercenary and a brutal hand-to-hand fight ensued. Both men managed to land a few good hits. After a few minutes of intense fighting Batman used a stone pillar to jump up onto the steel rafters attached to the ceiling. Making him almost invisible. Disappearing into the surround area. He hadn't gone far though.

"If you don't want everything you and the Justice League have fought for exposed, I suggest you give up this pointless tirade. Go home Bruce, it was over two years ago. This will end badly. I will protect Robin from anything and anyone, including you, _especially you._ "

"Ha, ha, ha," Bruce said, tone lifeless and dull. Echoing around the place. He almost sounded tired. "Must you fight all his battles? Always there to protect him at all costs. He is your literal heart on your sleeve ...a raw exposed nerve. So easy to take advantage, to get close, to take you apart, through _him_. He will always be a weakness. Look how easy it was to get to _you_. It will be even _easier_ to get to _him_. It was last time."

Batman was purposely trying to expose his weak points. It was part of what made him such a fierce opponent. His almost Sherlock-esque way of analyzing a person and using that information to gain the upper hand.

The mercenary was still poised and ready for a fight. The atmosphere was tense and electric. His single eye was trained on the Dark Knight above him, never leaving his sights.

"You say he is not a killer and yet he seemed perfectly content to take me out the last time we saw each other," Bruce began speaking again, closer than before.

"I said he wasn't a murderer, there is a difference . He has killed before, in defense and when someone has done him wrong." It was then that Slade smirked "I guess he wanted to kill you that day because you had done him _wrong_. I guess kidnap and brainwashing don't really fly with that young crowd anymore."

"It is _you_ who has brainwashed him! If he thinks he is not a murderer. If he thinks he hasn't tied himself to a _killer_ and a _rapist_. You! ... _You raped my son!_ " Batman rasps out, loosing a small amount of control. Its gone as quick as it appears. "And one day, some day soon I suspect, he will wake up and realize it himself and he will _leave_ you. He will run from the monster that you are."

It was Slade's turn to bark out a laugh.

"And then what? What will happen to him when he 'leaves' me?"

"He will be put on trial and locked away somewhere where no one will ever find him. Look at the life you have brought him into?! He will always have to watch his back, always having to keep one step a head in case something or someone comes for him. What kind of life is that?!"

"He chose this life-"

"No he didn't, he was dragged into it! Brainwashed and manipulated. He was a scared little kid! You took advantage of him! You raped him. A fifteen year old child. You just use him for your own gains. You don't care about him. You only care about yourself!"

"I gave him his freedom early in our relationship. He was free to go a long time ago and still _is_ free to go. He _chooses_ to stay with me."

"I refuse to believe there isn't another reason, your hold on him-"

"Then what of Roy Harper, Bats? Did I brainwash him too? Am I manipulating him as well? Turned him to the dark side? Or maybe, just _maybe_ he sees the reality of the situation. That Robin is happy where he is, wants to be there. So much so that the little redheaded hero decided to come along for the ride. I bet that makes you _furious_."

Slade really begins to contemplate if he needed to deal with the Bat right now or if not, then what would become of this in the future? The older mercenary felt his emotions spiking in rage. Did he really think he could just ambush him and take him _out?_ Would Bruce be this reckless? If he pressed enough than Slade would have to kill him. Was that the Dark Knight's play, here? Had he lost his mind?

He didn't know how Robin would react to that. Batman. Dead. By Slade's hand.

 _'he will wake up and realize it himself and he will leave you. He will run from the monster that you are.'_ Bruce was taunting him.

Was the man really that desperate for them not to be together? Would he risk everything for Richard Grayson, Boy Wonder, his adopted son?

"You are a sad, lonely, pathetic man who just needs to _get over it_. Now I know where Robin used to get his childish antics from. I am so glad he overcame that. Go back to Gotham Bruce."

It was then that Batman made his next move, dropping down in the dark like a force of nature, cape surrounding him like wings as he flew through the air from the ceiling. He managed to land a good hit to Slade's side before the one-eyed man quickly flipped away. Slade opened fire again, two of his shots making contact with the Dark Knights chest and leg, both going through the thick Kevlar. Slade was more and more impressed with his new gun. He saw the flash of pain and surprise in Bruce's eyes. It didn't seem to slow him down though as he charged the mercenary, both of them clashing together, a bat-a-rang swiftly pushing the gun out of Slade's hand, making it skid across the floor away from the mercenary.

"Don't like my new toy then?" Slade grunted out, dodging a fist rapidly flying towards his face.

Batman charged again and managed to pin Slade to a stone pillar. The impact of their bodies making chunks of rock splutter to the floor from the brutal force. Bruce was snarling, his anger evident in the punches and kicks that were never ending. The one-eyed man kept his own though, bobbing and weaving. But the man managed to break a few of his ribs with his blows, he was a little faster than Slade wanted to admit.

Slade gripped one of his hidden knives quickly and thrust it into Bruce's side harshly. Batman grunted and the few seconds delay allowed Slade to break free with an uppercut to the man's jaw. Bruce staggered backwards, clearly in pain but still seemed raring to go.

This gave Slade the chance to draw his duel sword blades from his back, the metal scrapping together as he spun them in his hands, steeping into an attack position, looking deadly. His face hardened. So this was how it was going to be then? Batman was risking everything coming after him. If Slade killed him, and he very well might have to, would Robin ever forgive him? Slade didn't have a choice. The man just wouldn't stop coming.

"This is your last chance Bats, no more messing around. This is foolish, its time to give up. Leave before you _can't_.." he raised his swords into form in front of his face, poised to strike at a moments notice. "Face the reality _Bats_. Robin has _outgrown_ you. He doesn't want to _play_ with you anymore."

Batman seemed to fly towards him. Unleashing a heated battle cry. What ensued was an intense and bloody fight. Slade had a very clear advantage, however. The mercenary had always wondered why the Dark Knight didn't really carry a solid weapon. He had his tech and a few gadgets, bat-a-rangs and smoke pellets. But the man never had a sword, a staff, or even a gun. He was more hand-to-hand combat, trick manoeuvres and grappling hook. All that paired with Slade's duel swords were laughable.

There was a reason that the last time Bruce had fought Robin they hadn't used any weapons, too much of an unfair advantage.

The fighting continued, Batman managing to get a few good shots that Slade hadn't been expecting. Then the tides quickly turned though when the mercenary managed to stab one of his swords clean through Bruce's first knife wound. He then countered it up with his other sword, slashing the man's leg where his bullet had gone. The Dark Knight hissed in pain and lashed out with his fist. Slade wasn't prepared for the hit to electrocute him and the shock had him grunting in pain. Batman smashed a hard fist into his face, but Slade managed to keep his balance as he shook off the effect and continued his assault.

Blow after blow, slash after slash. Slade slowly picked away against Bruce. It was brutal and messy. The large command room was a mess, equipment damaged or broken. Blood spatters on the floor here and there, broken scattered concrete everywhere. Slade was in much better shape than Bruce. The Dark Knight was cut in a lot of places, most of the blood his. His mouth and nose were bleeding and he was limping. He was panting and was struggling to keep his balance.

Slade's had a few broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and a small cut across his throat from where Bruce had used a damaged cable cord to wrap it around his neck, attempting to strangle him during the fight.

Batman let out an anguished noise and approached him again, sluggishly. It was nothing for Slade to kick him to the ground, the power of it sending the off balance Knight rolling across the floor on his side, his back slamming against a stone pillar that had managed to stay damage free.

"You stupid stupid man! _No one_ is going to take him away from me again. Anyone who _dares_ will _die_! You should have just left it alone!" Slade shouted, running forward, his good hand grasping his lethal blade tightly. It was time to end this.

Slade made for the final blow, but Bruce managed to roll slightly and the blade ended up going right through his shoulder on the opposite side of where Slade had originally been aiming, which had been his heart. Batman shouted in pain. The mercenary sneered, kicked the man onto his back and sunk his knee brutally into the Knights sternum, punching the air from his lungs, but keeping him in place.

"You had too many chances Bruce! You should have just let it go! Now I have to kill you, say goodbye Bats. Know that it was _you_ who pushed Robin away, it was _you_ who thought of him as a weakness. _You_ who betrayed him. He will be relieved when you die, he wont mourn you at all."

Batman laughed coldly, blood sputtering out of his mouth."Your _wrong_. He will see you for what you truly are, he'll hate you and never forgive you. He won't be able to even look you in the eye, haha," he spat out more blood. "with my death, you lose Deathstroke!"

...and with that, with Bruce's cold, hate-filled eyes piercing into his own he brought his sword down, aiming for the heart of the beast...

* * *

" _STOP!_ "

Slade had only seconds to register the third voice before a blast of intense, hot, red light hit him just as he was about to sink his sword into flesh. The blast of heat sent him flying backwards, swords flying in two directions as he was blasted through a wall.

Ow...

When Slade pulled himself from the floor of the room he had been launched into, he finally registered who had attacked him. The man in blue was unmistakable. But the intense and disdainful gaze he expected to be aimed at him from Superman was trained on his partner, who wasn't looking too good at the moment.

"Are you crazy?!" Superman shouted at Batman.

"Clark..." he sputtered out, trying to sit up from the floor. Pained grunts leaving his mouth.

"Diana told me this vendetta still had a hold on you. But when I got the call from her that you were here, in Echo City, I had hoped it wasn't for this reason. What were you thinking?! He was going to kill you! How can you be so reckless! What about the League? What about everyone in Gotham!?"

"He deserves to die! Help me take him out Clark...what he has done to Richard..."

Slade watched in astonishment as Superman slowly shook his head, almost in pity for his friend and the path he was on at the moment.

"Richard is gone Bruce. He has been put to rest. You need to let this go. Be finished with this burden you bare. Its over. It was over two years ago, my stubborn friend."

"No...its not over, you can help me."

Superman shook his head sadly and turned to regard the mercenary who had silently been watching from the sidelines, unsure of whether the man in blue would attack or not. It didn't look to be the case.

"I'm taking him..." Superman says firmly to Slade. Bruce can be heard sneering out a _'no'_ , but he was in no shape to argue. The man in blue reached into Batman's utility belt and pulled out a vial with a small syringe attached inside it, removing the needle with a sedative fluid lodged in it. It was normally used for criminals. He then quickly pressed the needle into Batman's neck before the Dark Knight could even even react.

"Clark!"

But it was too late, the sedative working right away, Bruce loosing the battle of consciousness.

"I could have you all exposed in a matter of seconds if need be." Slade bit out.

"You could," the black-haired man agreed. "But if you don't. I will personally see to it that you are never bothered by him again. You _or_ your partner."

"I don't see how that is possible. He is clearly not willing to give up, putting his life on the line for it. I did not expect this level of brutality, he is clearly unstable. He isn't to be trusted. I don't trust either of you."

"He _won't_ be a problem for you anymore," Superman said firmly, again. Slade felt the heat of that gaze, cold and forceful. "Do not seek him out, do not come to Gotham, do not expose us, do not get in our way. We will do the same. You have my word. Those are my terms. He will _not_ bother you or Richa— _Robin_ again."

Slade studied the man before him. Not sure if he could trust what he was saying. Superman seemed just as irritated at Bruce as Slade had been. He, the League, knew what Slade and Robin were capable of. Even if either of them died, there were procedures in place that would leak all their secrets to the world should anything happen to Echo City's power couple.

The silence was broken when Slade's communicator began to ring, Robin's number flashing on the screen almost like perfect clockwork, he was supposed to be back home by now. Both men remained motionless as the phone rang a few times and then went quiet. It was only ten seconds before it began ringing again.

"Fine," Slade ground out, reaching for his communicator but not answering it. "Get him out of my sight!"

Superman nodded once, grabbed Bruce and shot through the roof in seconds, leaving a hole in the building and the night sky shinning through like a window.

* * *

Funnily enough, all the power returned to the base only minutes after the heroes departure.

Slade had taken ten minutes to collect his thoughts and recenter himself before he called his husband back. He decided to keep this encounter a secret for now, unsure of the outcome should he tell Robin that Batman had ambushed him and had basically been dead before Superman saved the day.

Slade spent the next day and a half healing from the wounds that Bruce had inflected on him. He hadn't told Robin anything on the phone other than he would be delayed for a day or so.

Then he had told his security team that he had cut the power to the building himself to fix a few electrical elements before his team came to fix the cameras. Sure, there would be questions asked about the state of the building, but that would come days from now, as his staff weren't expected to be at the Outpost for a few days.

Staying away for a little while also allowed Slade to reflect on what had just occurred, some of the things Bruce had shouted at him in the heat of battle. He should have expected this...but he hadn't. He thought Bruce would be smarter than this, after what had happened last time.

He had been wrong.

...and would he be wrong again?

" _Look how easy it was to get to_ you _. It will be even easier to get to_ him _. It was last time."_

Slade sighed and ran a hand through his bloody white hair.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sooo...? Who all thought, at first, that it was Robin who yelled "STOP!" hehe I know that some of you did.

What did you think about the Prologue?

There are still 3 more chapters to this bad boy. Heheh. Before all of you start theorizing about what happens with Batman now. He is done. It really is over and you wont be seeing him again, in this story at least.

This story is going to focus a little more on some of the things Batman said. I'll let you think about that. The conflict is not over. But don't worry, there is still more smut to be had as well ;)

What is gonna happen when Slade finally gets home? He probably wont be in the best of moods, I'd say.

Tune in October 24th to find out!

/Jayto


	3. Chapter 1: Rattle the Cage

**A/N:** Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I don't have a beta, so this is all just me re-reading the chapters over and over until I am satisfied xD

This takes place two days after the last one and has a bit of angst to it.

So, without further ado...

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE -** Rattle the Cage

* * *

It was almost nearing midnight in Echo City. The busy rustle of rush hour traffic was long gone and the calm of night had finally set in.

Robin sat on top of their skyscraper overlooking his city. _Their_ city. He broke out into a small grin, as he did sometimes when he thought back to what his life had become.

The young mercenary had made sure that the winds weren't too high tonight and had ventured out to one of his favourite spots in the building. Well, _outside_ the building. Robin had _always_ liked heights. He did a lot of his thinking just sitting on the edges of buildings and looking outward at the surrounding areas. Slade always claimed that he was setting himself up to be the perfect target, should someone want to get nasty or even with him. The older man had a point, of course he did. But Robin _liked_ his bad habit.

If the blue-eyed man was truly honest with himself though, he might admit that it was because it was one piece of _Bruce_ that had never left him. Having been a shadow, perching, sitting, always waiting for the right time to move or strike.

 _Bruce and Slade were more alike than they realized, too bad Batman ruined having any type of relationship with us,_ his mind sighed. It caused a small frown to form.

Back then, Batman and Robin would be out staking a place or biding time for information for hours on end. He remembered a lot of 'firsts' conversations having begun during those times. When he sometimes found it easier to speak with Batman than with Bruce Wayne.

 _I've never had that problem with Slade_ , his mind supplied. _So in that way they are nothing alike._

Robin sighed and turned to lay on his stomach, his gaze piercing and blue against the backdrop of the city. His mind wandering and entering a place the young man hadn't ventured in a quite some time.

Five years was a long time and yet it _wasn't_...

Five years ago, he'd been running over rooftops chasing bad guys down. In fact, Robin had been chasing down bad guys with _Batman_ that night he'd been doused with poison. Back when he'd been having thoughts about going solo in the future, moving to a different city and spreading his wings. Maybe join the police force and try his hand there.

 _Oh I've moved to a city and spread my wings alright..._

Talk about irony.

Nowadays?

Five years was a long time and yet it _wasn't_.

Life had changed so much. Too much. It almost didn't seem right. It felt to Robin as if his old lifestyle had been decades ago. But it _hadn't_...not really anyway.

 _I couldn't imagine my life turning out any other way than what it is now...even_ with _the redheads causing chaos wherever they go._ Not _being with Slade...? I just can't see it._

Even thinking back to when Red and Speedy had joined them in Echo felt like so long ago, but in reality it had only been two years.

Has it really only been two years since Bruce and Raven...since the Titans had...since...?

Did they know that he had since stopped ageing? That he had sworn himself to Slade in that way? He knew that Alfred would have told Bruce about the wedding eventually. But did they know what he had _become_ since they took his memories and emotions, his feelings and choices?

Do they even care?

 _Why do I let my mind go to these places?_

Bruce and the Titans had said they had done it because they cared about him. And in some misguided way, they _had._

Some might say that Slade had done the same thing to him five years ago. Manipulated his choices, forced his hand. Played off of emotions that Robin wasn't able to escape, what he felt on a deeper level for Slade, perhaps before he really knew what they were. A form of brainwashing, he supposes.

While he agreed that Slade had forced his hand long ago to leave with him... it wasn't the same thing. Robin had made the choice, he had chosen to concede and leave...because deep down ...he had wanted to. It hadn't just been about protecting his old friends...not entirely, anyway. More importantly, Robin had chosen to _stay_. Slade had let him go. Had told him he was free to go. It wasn't long after they had started their apprenticeship. But Robin had _chosen_ to stay. He had known, deep down, that this was the life he wanted. He wanted Slade. He wanted to be truly free.

What Bruce and the Titans had done...

Robin sighed to himself and once again wondered why his brain felt the need to reminisce about this. Maybe because it was two years. Robin had always been good with dates and while he hadn't been consciously remembering it, he realized suddenly that the newly approaching day was exactly two years since he had been kidnapped by Raven's magic.

Robin reached into his utility belt that was hidden beneath his large black and red sweater and pulled out his communicator, checking the date and time to confirm what he already knew. He felt a chilly gust of wind run right through him and he shivered slightly. The winds were usually pretty harsh at this altitude. Tonight was mostly calm, however. But cold. Cold enough that he'd opted for a sweater, gloves, boots and a scarf.

With Winter in full swing but Spring not too far away Robin knew that Slade and he were going to become a lot busier. He'd have less time for moments where he could just sit and gaze at the vast city surrounding him. Finally asleep after the long haul through working hours and bad weather.

Speaking of work, Slade had been away almost a week now. The man had just gone to tie up some loose ends on the last job and gain some new contracts, but had been sidetracked by _something,_ though he hadn't really said.

Robin had called the man only once throughout the last few days when he failed to show at his scheduled time, four days from when he left. His husband had explained that their had been a delay, but that it was nothing to worry about.

Robin had even offered up phone sex, _kind_ of a joke...okay, not _really._ He'd been horny and Slade had an amazing phone voice, something he would _never_ tell the man. Though he suspected his lover already knew. There wasn't much Slade _didn't_ know, after all.

"I'd rather wait until in person, I want this to be finished," Slade had said, sounding tense and a little on edge.

"I could have come with you-" Robin had tried to insist, but the older man cut him off.

"No. It won't be much longer. I ran into an unexpected... _delay_."

"Delay?" Robin parroted.

"An _old_ friend of mine." Slade hadn't sounded pleased at all.

"An old friend or an _old friend_?" Robin had questioned. A scowl etching into his features. Quite confident that Slade would know the difference.

"The former" Slade had said, sounding like he was smirking, but there was something different in his voice, almost forced. "Though its not what you think. However, having you so hot and bothered with jealously benefits me every time I must say, so maybe I should lead you to believe that it wasn't as PG as I am claiming it was, hmm?"

The younger man rolls his eyes and huffs out a breath. "I am completely justified in my jealously, thank you very much. I mean, have you seen yourself?"

"I may have caught a look at myself once or twice."

"Ha ha," Robin bit out, a little grumpy but he couldn't help the small smile. Slade didn't sound like he was plotting death anymore, which could only be a good thing. He had wondered idly why his lover seemed tense and annoyed. "The last time an _old friend_ popped up I had to very nicely ask her to keep her hands to _herself_ ," Robin indicated with a frown, temper flaring a bit. Just the thought of that woman's hands touching Slade's body had him itching for his knives, _again_. Slade had even been wearing his _ring_. Robin had been _standing_ there! The skank. He was totally justified.

"I wouldn't _quite_ call the blades you threw at her 'asking her nicely'," Slade insisted. "I heard from a little birdy that she was kicked out of town and hasn't been allowed back since, I wonder how that happened?"

Robin could be heard snorting over the communicator.

"We both know that if I was actually aiming for her head it would have hit. That _was_ me asking her nicely. " The young man then huffed. "Its like you don't even know me at all," he teased. Completely ignoring the last thing his lover said.

Slade couldn't help but chuckle lowly. He lowered his tone to a seductive purr that he knew his young lover would appreciate. " _Hmm_. I'd say I know you _quite_ well by now, wouldn't you? Five years, _little bird_ ," he teased.

"I'll say."

Suddenly Slade's voice became very serious. "You are _mine_ , Robin. As I am yours. Don't ever forget that. No old friend or new friend will ever change that. _Never_."

"Well _geez_ if you say it like that, than how can I refuse?" It seemed even after all this time Slade could still make shivers rush down his spine, make him feel lightheaded and giddy.

"I will take out anyone who tries to steal you away from me," Slade ground out, perfectly serious. For a moment he sounded tense and angry again.

" _Hey..._ did something happen or...?"

"I am just reminding you that you belong with me _._ "

" _Mmmm_ , you know I find your possessive tendencies a huge turn on ...are you sure you don't want to take up my offer for phone sex?"

Slade chuckled.

"I'll be home around midnight tomorrow," the one-eyed man indicated. "Think you can hold out until then?"

"I have the toys to keep me company," the young man said casually, flippantly. " _Actually_ , take all the time you need out there, I think I'll be _quite_ content now that I think about it," Robin shot back.

The older mercenary snorted.

The fact that Slade didn't banter back with him this time was a testament to how impatient he actually _was_. That he really wanted to be finished and that this "old friend" was an unwanted and unplanned delay. He had decided to end the conversation.

" _Don't keep me waiting Slade or I might just have to come find you_ ," Robin purred ominously after a fifteen second silence. He'd hung up before he'd heard a response.

It was now nearing midnight almost two days later and Slade was due home soon. He was glad the man was returning. He always got a little tetchy when Slade was out of the country, but tonight he was feeling restless and a little lonely. His thoughts weren't helping his mood either.

They were well past the honeymoon stage when Robin had always wanted a constant physical presence when it concerned the older man. Back when everything had been so new and intense, scary even. When Robin had been trying to find his place with Slade. Nowadays they would leave each other for extended periods of time and it usually didn't bother him too much.

Though it didn't mean he didn't miss and worry about the man. _And welcome home sex is always fantastic._ Robin couldn't help but grin. He gave a contented sigh and stretched out on his back, arms holding his head, gazing at the stars. The one-eyed man would be home soon. Everything would be perfect again.

* * *

It was half past midnight by the time Slade returned.. He was almost fully healed and quickly changed out of his mission clothing before he took the elevator towards the roof of the building, his watch indicating that Robin was located there. His steps were quick and impatient. His body tense, almost like he was on high alert. Which was understandable as Batman had attacked him only two nights ago.

It wasn't long before the mercenary was greeted to the sight of his husband, lying on his back in deep thought. Good. He was fine. Even though the tracker did a good job with keeping him updated on Robin's vitals and whereabouts, it wasn't the same thing being able to see him with his own eye. To see the physical evidence.

Robin was unharmed, yes, but his focus was far away and in a different place it seemed. His head turned towards the dark city. His mind going a mile-a-minute. It wasn't often, _now_ , that Slade could sneak up on the young man but Robin hadn't acknowledged him as he'd stepped out on the structure so he decided to keep quiet for the moment. Just watching him. Bird watching had always been something he enjoyed, after all.

Robin had filled out since he'd been fifteen. Muscles full, lithe but thick and often found bulging out of his shirts. The man no longer towered over him as he had years before. His lover had been in excellent shape before he'd been administered the serum, due to Slade's rigorous workouts and the job they did on a day-to-day basis. However, the serum had pushed Robin even _further_ and the older mercenary had found himself noticing his thickened physique quite a _lot_. Robin had no qualms about showing it _off_ , either.

The boy, as Slade had called him hundreds of times, was now a man. Well, he still had those boyish moments that reared every once in a while. If he was pouting or being flirtatious. Or when he was being _clever_. Mischievous.

Slade couldn't help but smirk. Robin wouldn't _be_ Robin without his mischievous side. Though there were a lot of _other_ redeeming qualities too.

"Is it bad that I can _hear_ your smirk from over here?" The blue-eyed man said, turning his head and grinning when he was right. His eyes were bright against the black sky and glittering stars, the night highlighted the blue dye tint he had taken to putting in his hair recently. He was beautiful. Sleek and deadly like a panther. "I wish I'd had this talent back when you still wore your mask. It would have come in handy. Though I was always _somewhat_ in tune with you, even back _then_..." he trailed off; a small hint of what he'd been so deep in thought about.

 _Back then._ Roughly five years ago. The night that changed _everything_. When Robin had been intoxicated by Poison Ivy's plants. When he'd come apart at his touches. Not exactly willing, but unable to deny the deep pleasure that Slade's touch had provided. Slade was never pleased when Robin began thinking of the past in that way. Of course he couldn't stop the young man but it didn't mean that he had to like it.

Everything about the that night comes rushing back to his mind, just like it had for hours now. It had been all he could think about. It paired with what Bruce had shouted at him two nights ago. Of course he would come home to Robin's thoughts about that time. His luck these past few days had been shit. He supposes its his fault, for his comment about 'five years' over the phone with Robin a few days ago that put the idea in his mind.

He suddenly realizes that its been exactly two years since Batman had kidnapped Robin. Bruce's appearance in the city suddenly making perfect sense.

 _That bastard!_

Batman had wanted to showcase that he still had a hold over them, even though they also had a hold over _him_. Both sides sitting at a stalemate, neither side winning or loosing. But knowing just how to push buttons... ruffle feathers, Bruce knowing how Robin's mind worked and how Slade might react to him having the balls to come to _their_ city.

Maybe at first that had been the case. Then Bruce had obviously snapped and decided to either kill or be killed.

Slade felt the lingering effects from his fight with Batman flare up. That, coupled with Robin's comment instantly put Slade in a very bad and dangerous mood. That was not a good combination.

After everything Bruce and the Titans had done. Bruce especially... Considering Slade himself had made nice with the man, had accepted that this was a part of Robin's life that he refused to throw away. He had made a concrete effort to get along with the Dark Knight. But, to have him try to take Robin away...? To have done so in such a manner? To just erase memories, feelings and choices? Well...there really was no wonder why it pissed him off when his young lover thought about them.

The older mercenary could feel a little bit of anger rise to the front of his mind. The thought of Robin being taken away...no... _never again_.

"What have I told you about leaving yourself out in the open?" Slade finally said in greeting, stepping into the light and revealing himself a minute after his young lover had first spoken. If the mercenary came off irritated it was because it was true. This argument was one they had more often than not. It kind of added a little more fuel to his fire. _Batman will never take him away from me again..._

"I knew you were there," Robin shot back, grinning. Even _if_ his communicator hadn't alerted him to the fact that the older man was on his way up in the elevator, he would have known." There is no need to get your panties in a bunch. _Besides_ , we have a fantastic security team and we are located on top of the highest and most secure buildings in the city. So, I figured I was pretty safe."

Slade, in the back of his mind, was thinking of how easy it had been for Bruce to corner him. Of all the times people had gotten the jump on them. The Scorpion Gang flash across his mind.

"In case you've forgotten, n _ever_ let your guard down," Slade shot back, narrowing his eye. Suddenly he was angry with Robin's carefree attitude towards his safety. "You might just end up with a body full of bullet holes and wondering if you will ever walk again, if you _survive_." It was blunt and harsh. Even as the one-eyed man was saying it he knew this all stemmed from his confrontation with Bruce.

Slade wasn't surprised when Robin flinched almost violently. Body language changing as quick as flicking a light switch. His earlier comparison to his lover being like a panther, never more perfect in this moment; Robin looked lethal. Slade knew he was being irrational, but sometimes emotions had a way of taking over, especially on such a subject. Especially when his lover refused to put such things out of his mind and move on completely.

 _Even though that incident isn't really the root of the problem._

"I have not _forgotten_ Slade," his young lover growled. He used his hands to propel himself upright and onto his feet. The defensive position he took immediately alerted Slade to Robin's contained anger, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

The one-eyed man had recovered completely from that near-paralysis incident, but it had only proved what he had already known. That when you let your guard down, bad things happened (as had happened when the Titans sans Batman had kidnapped Robin, as had happened earlier in the week). That had been the closest to death either of them had been while together. They had been lucky, nothing more. Only lucky in that Slade had managed to take the hits instead. He, at least, had a chance of survival...but had _Robin_ been hit...his lover hadn't been injected by the serum at that point, yet. He would have died.

The older mercenary shook his head. _No. Best not to go there. I wont let them take him away from me._

"I haven't forgotten the thud of your _body_ hitting the ground with _bullet_ holes in it Slade, so _fuck_ you. I thought you were dead!" Robin's body was tense and he had his arms curled in fists under his armpits. He was shaking slightly, not from the cold but from pain. Slade could see it flash in his eyes, hurt and anguish, pain from that day and the harsh words that the older mercenary was speaking.

"Then why do you insist on leaving yourself out in the open Robin?" Slade growled out, his temper rising steadily. "If you haven't _forgotten_ , then why? Why do we keep having to have this conversation?"

 _They will_ never _take you away from me, not Bruce, not the Titans and not some half-baked criminal trying to make their mark on the world._

"Are we actually going to fight about this?" Robin asked incredulously, miffed at the man's expression and tone. "You just got home.."

"You are to stop this _now_ , I'm not joking anymore," Slade demanded, sounding pissed. The older man wasn't even sure anymore what he was angry at, it was all mixed together. "I don't want to see you up here anymore, you are too exposed."

" _News flash_ Slade, when people return home to loved ones there is supposed to be amazing _'i missed you so much'_ sex," Robin said pointedly, his temper flaring. "There aren't supposed to be stupid arguments about whether or not I can go out on top of my own fucking building!"

"Technically its _my_ building," Slade said matter-of-fact.

Robin gaped slightly, then laughed out loud at the man and held his hand up, removing the black glove and pointed to his ring. "We're married honey, or did you _forget_? That means that half of everything that you own is mine too, so therefore this _is_ my fucking building. What else do you have? Hmm? What other dumb thing are you going to _throw in my face?_ "

Slade said nothing to refute his young lover.

"What are you so _pissed_ about?" The blue-eyed man spat out after the silence, glaring. "Is this about your friend that delayed you? I knew something seemed off about you on the phone when-"

" _Forget about them_ , that's not-"

"Then _what_ Slade? _What?"_

"That you do not listen! I have told you countless times-"

"I _have_ listened!" Robin's voice was loud and disbelieving. "I don't go out in the city at night anymore unless its for work purposes. I have _always_ worn a disguise if I needed to go out during the day. I even have a couple members of the security team tail me when I go anywhere by myself! I think that garners me a little credit here Slade."

Slade was only scowling, shaking his head.

Robin continued on anyway." _Annnd_ you almost _always_ come find me when I roam the city _anyway_ and if its not you, its someone you hired. Yeah, don't think I don't see him, cause I do, he's good, but I'm better. He needs more training." Robin tried a smirk and lightly trailed his hand up his husbands chest, that usually was good at defusing a situation. Everything was just getting so out of hand. Somehow he didn't think that Slade was getting so upset over him being out on the roof.

Slade's face was set in a sneer, though, so it wasn't looking that great. He even crossed his arms to shrug off Robin's touch "Its not enough." Robin hadn't seem him this upset in a while.

Robin scoffed. "Not enough?! You can't cage me into a building _Slade_ , I won't live like that! You can't control everything! You can't control me like that!"

This was usually the point where they would both start to back off from the argument. But Slade looked like he wanted to keep going. Robin had found that after Slade's near scare with paralysis he had been unrelenting about this issue. But he'd never been this furious about it before. He'd never taken _cheap_ shots at him before. To _insinuate_ that he had forgotten Slade's near death experience? Yeah, that had been low. The young husband had been truly terrified that his one-eyed lover would die that day. To throw it in his face that maybe he had some how _forgotten_... ?

 _What else is bugging you Slade?_

"You need to stop this _now_." Slade's voice was a low and frightening tone. Robin narrowed his eyes at the sentence. "This building is the easiest target of them all. In this business you can't let your guard down for even a second. There is always someone wanting to take advantage."

" _Yeah_... "Robin sneered disgustedly, laughing shrewdly, suddenly fed up and feeling like taking cheap shots himself. "Someone _always_ wants to take advantage, all right." He spat out pointedly. Apparently tonight was not going to be as good a night as previously thought.

 _Nooo this is going to be one of those nights where everything is terrible...I can feel it,_ Robin thought, feeling almost helpless. _I don't get it, what did I do?_

Slade's single eye narrowed into a deadly slit, his expression one that Robin had only seen when he was extremely furious.

 _You raped my son!_ Slade heard Batman's voice in his head, spurring his anger and fire. But it was all being directed at the one person it shouldn't. "And what, _exactly_ , is that supposed to mean?" His voice sounded calm but the blue-eyed man knew different.

" _Exactly_ what I said," Robin yelled, a little panicked, skirting over what he had said already. Trying to focus on the root of the problem and not past issues." I know that my _namesake_ may be that of a bird, but you will _never_ cage me. So why don't you cut the stupid shit and tell me what the _real_ reason you decided to be an asshole two minutes after you walked out of the elevator, because I am drawing a blank here."

"It was easy for the Titan's to come into this place and take you away, brainwash you. It was even easier for the Scorpion Gang to stake our meeting place and rain bullets down on us! Hell you even went against my wishes and tried to take out Harvey Dent years ago and you almost died, tied to a guillotine, on television! What if, because you were 'city gazing' someone had decided to get even? While I wasn't here!"

"Raven took me after we had an argument in our bedroom! How the hell am I supposed to protect myself against that?!"

"You just leave yourself open for this, Robin! Constantly. Always needing supervision, always having to watch over you, always having to watch your back, when you should be more careful. Any one with half a brain could walts in and then that's it, it might be game over. Its completely careless! I am sick of it."

Robin was gaping now and there was another intense flash of hurt in his blue eyes. Usually Robin could reign in his emotions, put on his blank face. Not this time. Not with Slade. "So ... _what_? Are you saying I'm a liability now? That I am cramping your style with my 'apparent' damsel in distress routine? That you don't want to come find me anymore in the city and fuck me senseless against the first place we happen upon? Is this ...is this an ultimatum or something...?"

 _Are you getting tired of me? Of the person that I am...? Am I ruining our relationship? Are you...are you gonna leave me?_ His chest gave an awful spasm and tugged with emotional pain.

Slade shook his head as if he was speaking to a child, letting out a frustrated sigh. Robin despised that look. "When you are in this _business_..."

Suddenly Robin just couldn't take it anymore. " _You were the one who dragged me into this business Slade...!_ " Robin ended up shouting, hands in the air, frustrated and angry.

It wasn't what he'd wanted to say. _Sooo_ not what he'd wanted to say. He'd just been so upset and he had been thinking of _before_ , Slade had even brought it up and ...and ... _and Slade is acting like an asshole when we should be fucking like rabbits, what the hell?!_

Slade was stunned silent, his husband's outburst leading to a tense stalemate. The blue-eyed man glanced away and stared out into the vast city around them. Once the younger man had a few seconds to calm down, he said a little more quietly "...and you knew the risks."

"Thinking of _old friends_ , Robin," Slade spat out, like he was disgusted with the idea. He sounded dangerous. Lethal. His tone a little darker and cold... like when they had first gotten ' _together'_. It was bringing back shitty memories.

The blue-eyed man knew _exactly_ what his husband thought about the people _he_ used to call friends. That even after all they had done he still harboured any type of feelings other than hatred for them was beyond the older mercenary.

He didn't want to talk about this with Slade tonight. Tonight was reserved for something much better. _Had_ been reserved for something much better, anyway...

The young mercenary sighed and shakily ran a hand through his raven hair. "Is that what this is about?" It had been a long time since he felt so shaken and upset. He couldn't keep his emotions in check.

"You tell me? Are your loyalties split, after what he did? Do you still care what he thinks of you? Do you _miss_ him?"

Robin levelled his husband with a death glare. "How dare you!" He was not amused in the slightest. The older man had effectively ruined the mood. The younger man felt sick to his stomach, _yep everything is terrible, just like I thought._

"Its only been five years Slade. I can't control how my minds works. I can't just forget people who were part of my life." It was a testament to how fucked up the situation was that _Robin_ was trying to be the voice of reason.

"Surprise, surprise," Slade bit out sarcastically, turning away with his hands behind his back, his body and tone taking on that of when they were master and apprentice more than lovers... husbands. "You've disappointed me."

Memories came back to Robin in a rush of a few times that Batman had acted and spoken exactly as Slade was right now, biting out _"I am disappointed in you"_ or _"this has been a real disappointment, you could have done better."_

 _Never good enough, can't be your partner, can't be your sidekick, can't even be your son. Just a liability, someone who just gets in the way, a child._

Robin's face scrunched up in confusion, hurt flashing again and that awful pain in his chest becoming a constant piercing feeling as he took in his husbands turned back, like he was being dismissed. Slade was so angry right now. _What is he saying?_ _Does he not want...?_

Slade knew right away that out of everything that he could have said tonight, that had been the worst thing. He had no idea what had come over him, couldn't believe the things he had said to his young lover.

 _Its that goddamn Bat!_ He didn't understand why he couldn't just tell Robin about the confrontation. Instead, he was here picking fights, saying terrible things to the one person he cared about most in this world.

He suddenly heard a rustling and turned to find Robin hastily rummaging through his utility belt, heading for the edge of the building. "I'm outta here," the young man muttered quietly, painfully, terribly sad looking and trembling a little bit, trying to mask the intense pain in his voice.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm _leaving_!"

"You are _not_ leaving," the older mercenary growled out, making his way towards the blue-eyed man. " _Robin!_ _come back here!_ " he said through gritted teeth. If Robin jumped, he wouldn't be able to follow as when he had changed he hadn't taken his grappling hook up to the roof.

"No Slade... _we are finished!_ Don't follow me unless you want a real fight 'cause I'm _armed_! Bastard!" Robin turned tear-filled eyes on Slade and the older mercenary felt a horrible ache settle in his chest at his young lover's expression, enough that it caused him to hesitate. "Yeah, fuck you! I'm outta here."

With those fateful words, Robin was gone. Over and down the side of the building, grappling hook taking him out of Slade's view in only minutes.

Slade first thought after Robin jumped was...

 _What did he mean by we are finished?_

* * *

Usually when he and Slade would have a fight he would make his way over to the next building where the redheads lived. He'd then cool down after talking with them and a few hours later he would be back next door, making up with his husband.

This time, however, Robin didn't stop at the building next door. He kept going, unsure exactly where he was going. But just knowing that he needed to get away as quickly as possible. It wasn't long before he was running over rooftops after having finally descended close enough.

He tried to pretend that the tears falling down his face were just the cold wind hitting his eyes as he ran as fast as he could. But he knew better...the ache in his heart told him the truth...

Because maybe ...for the first time _ever_... Slade had really _hurt_ him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I thought about how there would probably (definitely) be a few times over those five years that Robin would think about Bruce and his old teammates and old life reflectively. They were all major parts of who he was, Bruce the most. Not that he wants to go back to them, but that he just remembers.

And no they didn't break up. They are just having a really bad fight. Where will Robin go and how long will Slade stay away?

Let me know what you think about Slade keeping the truth from Robin.

Tune in next week!

/Jayto


	4. Chapter 2: Ol' Fashioned Detective Work

**A/N:** Happy Halloween everyone! Once again thanks to all who reviewed!

I hope you enjoy the next instalment **.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2** – Good Ol' Fashioned Detective Work

* * *

Robin never left the city. But he had a small apartment about twenty minutes away from their building. He had the place set up a little while ago. It was in range of a high crime area in the city. Almost right in the heart of it. There was a bit of gear there, some of it his but most of it Roy's. They both used the space, but Roy was there much more than he was as the redhead was still fully in the hero business.

Slade knew where it was and had never said much about it, content to let Robin do as he wished it seemed.

Robin quickly made his way to said apartment now. Even if Slade didn't know about the place, the watch his husband wore around his wrist had a built in tracker for finding him. So Slade would know exactly where he was. Not like he was trying to hide, however. He just desperately needed some space.

 _What the fuck just happened...?_

* * *

Slade did not expect Robin back that morning, knowing that when his lover was angry, he would need a little bit of time to calm down.

What he _had_ expected though, was that Robin would have been home the following night. But when midnight came and went a day later the blue-eyed man never returned. Slade might admit that he had been checking his watch non-stop throughout the day, making sure Robin was still at the same place in the city and that he was still alive.

It was the second morning now and Slade was just heading to the kitchen. He had been up all night watching the city, looking for any evidence of the Justice League or Batman. Even with the state that Slade had left the Dark Knight in, the League had people who could heal him, probably pretty quickly at that. So, he didn't want to take any chances.

He didn't know if Superman could make due on his assurances.

He had also taken the time to delete any footage from when he had been at the Outpost after the power had gone out. It didn't take him very long to clear it all away and replace it with footage from the night before, that didn't show anything out of the ordinary. He also deleted the backlogs on their server from the tracker tech they were implanted with that would show where he had been after the ambush, copying over it with another location, as if he had left the Outpost after assessing the problem and not stayed there to heal. He had told his team not to bother with that place either, that he would just fix the cameras himself. No one questioned him, he was in charge after all.

He knew he was basically going behind Robin's back, essentially lying and covering it up, for now at least. Years ago it wouldn't have bothered him, but things had changed, of course. He had married the ex-hero after all, was sharing his life with him equally. Jesus they had two annoying felines and two annoying redheaded neighbours who insisted they were their _Mum and Dad_. Things had _changed,_ alright _._

So it was no surprise that it made the man feel a little shamed by going behind Robin's back. Saying the things he had. He had made his husband cry. Made him run away... _'h_ _e will see the Monster that you are_. _He will leave you._ '

Slade shook his head of Batman's words. He knew that Robin wasn't actually leaving him. But a line had been crossed and badly at that, so he understood why Robin had been scarce.

He hadn't slept in over four days now, since the night before Bruce had ambushed him. His mind would not quiet, replaying the last few days over and over. He is loathed to admit it, but Bruce had managed to rattle him. The fight he had with Robin was proof of that. How things had just escalated like they did, it was no wonder his young lover was staying away. They hadn't had a fight like that in years.

The last time Robin had looked that lost had been when he was trying to regain his stolen memories. The horrible pain on his face. The older man sighed and shook his head. He was going to have to get a game plan together. Knowing that Robin's emotions were probably running haywire at the moment.

Slade blamed his preoccupied mind for not catching on to the fact that there were two other bodies in his kitchen, being obnoxious and eating his food..

" _You two_ ," Slade ground out, like they were the plague upon his arrival. His eye was narrowed and face set in a frown of displeasure. He was still in a sour mood.

 _These two idiots are not who I want to see right now._

Both redheads turned towards him, wide eyed and nervous looking. They both had their mouths full, plates filled to the brim with breakfast foods.

"Yeah, I'm not touching that," Red says pointedly to his boyfriend, big eyes trained on the mercenary, not willing to engage with Slade when he was like this; learned experience. "Your the hero, be brave...you ask him."

Roy glared at his other half, "seriously? It was your idea to come over here in the first place."

"What are you two _idiots_ blathering about?"

"Well..." Roy seemed to stutter a second when Slade's bad mood was glaringly obvious. "You see...um...so..."

Slade was staring murderously at the Archer.

" _Sooo_...where's _Mum?_ " Red blurted out after a ten second silence, not able to contain himself anymore. Apparently _he_ was the braver one in the relationship after all or at least when it came to dealing with Slade in an unhappy mood. He then started peering around Slade's kitchen for the young mercenary in question, as if he might just walk in at any second.

No such luck.

"Yeah, he wasn't here _yesterday_ and not _today_ either," Roy chimed in, humming a little bit. "We were supposed to hang out yesterday but he never showed...never called...hmm."

"Yes, your detective skills are astounding," a grumpy Slade bit out dryly. "Get out of my building. Go bother someone less capable of killing you within two seconds."

"Did you guys have a fight?" Red asked, completely ignoring the one-eyed man's threat, looking worried about the raven-haired beauty.

Slade barked out a sound of frustration, gripping the fork he was using very tensely. He imagined taking the fork and stabbing it through one of their hands. He didn't even remember grabbing the plate Sarah had left him. He notices the second untouched plate lingering on the counter, filled with all of Robin's current food likes and glowers at it.

"I will take that as a yes," the Archer laughed nervously when he caught the look.

"Did he leave on a mission so soon after you got back? No ...couldn't be. I know he was missin' you _a lot_." Red then just raised his eyebrows suggestively. "If you know what I mean..."

"Not a mission." Was Slade's only reply.

"Trouble in paradise, Slade?" Roy teased, but was beginning to get the feeling that something big had happened.

"How come he didn't come to see us if you had a fight?" The Thief asked, reaching over and grabbing Roy's unfinished breakfast for himself. Knowing that his boyfriend was done eating what he wanted off the plate. Red didn't like to waste food. "Did you fuck up again? I thought it was supposed to be bros before hoes? That shit is soul binding stuff, Robin broke the bro code!"

"That is not a real code, I keep telling you. Besides, if Robin had any _real_ bros it would definitely be me before you."

Red scoffed."What?! He would absolutely come to me first!"

"No he _wouldn't_ , I've know him the longest. He's my broth-"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is _not_!"

"Is _too_!"

There was a _zinc!_ sound and then a harsh thud against the table, startling the bickering pair. Slade, who was dressed fully in his gear after being up all night, had retrieved one of his swords and had lodged it into the table, mere inches from Red's hand.

"Um, _Rude! "_ Red exclaimed. He was pouting. Pulling his hand away. "Swords shouldn't be allowed this early in the morning, its not polite."

"Oh, then what about this?" Slade then released his new gun that Robin had made him, cocking it and aiming at Red's head, smirking a little sadisticly.

"Hey! _Babe!_ " He then started shaking his boyfriend's arm aggressively. "Aren't you supposed to be a hero? He is pointing a gun at my face, fight for my honor!"

"I am sitting here in my sweatpants and hoodie Alex, what the hell am I gonna do against Slade Wilson in full battle gear? I wouldn't last two minutes."

"Not to mention that my new toy here is pretty special," Slade butted in. "I wouldn't want to have to shoot your eye out, then again..." he then seemed to reconsider.

"Ha ha ha..." Red laughed a little afraid and hysterical. "Babe? _Hero?_ "

" _Oh!_ Is the gun _finally_ finished? _Yes!_ He can finally shut up about the damn thing! He was becoming obsessed," Roy said, sounding relieved. Completely ignoring his other half who was pouting again at being ignored. "I love Rob and everything but how many times did he wake me up in the middle of the night to talk about internal mechanics. I must have over five hundred texts from him too. That guy has a little bit of OCD, I'm just saying. But, the finished product does look sweet." He finished his little rant and then turned to his boyfriend who was stuffing his face again with breakfast food. "How come _you_ aren't more like Robin? He slaves away on a weapon for Slade for over two months. Where is my state of the art badass bow, huh?"

Red began to splutter a little bit, almost embarrassed. "I _didn't_...you _haven't_...you wont let me _steal you one!_ " He then stopped and thought for a second. "Wait, _Mum_ already made you a kickass bow anyway, there is nothing better on the market right now."

"Oh _yeaaah_ , you're right, my bow _is_ awesome," the hero grins at his other half.

Red frowns slightly, "hey! _Mum_ makes _Dad_ a new gun and _you_ a kick ass bow, but where is _my_ super awesome, badass, kickass toy, huh? Why can't he make _me_ something awesome?"

"Your entire X suit ...?"

Red stops abruptly. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah..."

"Well! Maybe its time for an upgrade. Yeah! A super awesome, badass, kickass upgrade. Babe, you are going to have to help me convince him to upgrade my suit..." Red just keeps rambling on.

His boyfriend just sighs and face palms.

Roy glances over, about to say something to Slade like _'sorry for my boyfriend, please don't kill him'_ , when he realizes that the man was just ...gone.

The Archer's eyes narrow in concern, _that's not like Slade at all..._

Red had just finished up a rant on the different things he wanted to have upgraded in his suit. "So what do you think one-eyed wonder—Oh, he's gone? When did that happen?" He turned confused eyes to his hero boyfriend. "Again... _rude_!"

"I think something happened."

"You _think?_ "

"Especially since Rob wont answer any of my calls, which is weird. Slade doesn't seem to be out looking for him either, which is even _weirder_." Roy had a frown on his face, mind racing about all the things that could have happened.

"I am so curious now."

"If Robin's not back by tonight I am going after him ...or _maybe_ I should be looking now," Roy then decided, nodding his head to his plan. "I just have to figure out how to track him though, hmm..."

"Babe, there's an App! for that," the Thief quoted, smiling.

"An app?" Realization hit him a second later. "Oh! The _App!_ I thought Robin told you to get rid of that?"

"Pffft," Red scoffed and pulled out his phone. A while ago the Thief had _somehow_ gotten a hold of Robin and Slade's tracker tech, installed one in both of them, and could verify where all four of them were at all times. "As if I listen to _him_ all the time."

"You don't listen to him at _all_ , I don't know why I am surprised."

Red looked cheeky. "Me either."

Roy sighed. "Well, why didn't we just use that before? We wouldn't have had to come over here."

"Two words."

The hero raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah's. Breakfast," Red mouthed slowly.

"Oh my god you are impossible."

"I hope you aren't planning to track him anytime soon. I just ate breakfast and now I need my morning nap. You should come morning nap with me Roy, go find lover boy later."

"You are such a lazy villain."

"Comes with the perks of the job."

"You have no job!"

"True." Red then smiles, running his hands around his other half's neck, giving him a seductive look. "Now come home with me so I can keel over in breakfast coma in comfort. Mum is safe. Dad wouldn't be in the building without him if he wasn't, right? You can go out looking tonight."

Roy sighed, wavering and then in a completely serious voice said. "Fine... _just_ a nap. No funny business."

Red just gave his boyfriend an outraged and appalled look, before Roy's straight face caved to a laugh. "Wow, you thought I was serious?"

" _Babe_ , don't give me a heart attack! I ate a lot of bacon, that is like a thing that could happen, you know? First Slade tries to kill me and now you. My heart can't take it. Do you want me to die? Not funny."

"Your _fine_. Slade tries to kill you at least once a day, you should be used to it by now."

"Yeah, tell that to my pants I almost wet when that sword hit the table. Slade's a damn bastard, no wonder Robin ran away! _I_ want to run away."

Roy laughed again and began dragging him out of the kitchen, knowing that the best way to get back at Slade was to fuck somewhere on their floor without him catching them.

* * *

Robin was sulking, sure.

He thought it was for a good reason, though.

He had spent the better part of his time here upset, hurt and angry. Confused. Nothing was making sense. _Slade_ wasn't making any sense. His mind kept replaying his husband's words over and over again, the question of whether Slade really was just getting tired of him. The man was right, maybe he _was_ just a liability now. He thought back over to all the times that Slade had had to save him and...there were quiet a few occasions that came to mind.

 _I guess I really_ am _just a disappointment..._ Robin couldn't help sighing to himself.

Robin shook his head to banish those thoughts, knowing that he couldn't let what he was feeling consume him because two days without sleep, holed up in a dingy apartment sleeping on a couch with little entertainment, had allowed his mind to compartmentalize his emotions. Like his husband had taught him to. To take the emotion out of it and look at the root of the problem. Look at the facts. Take in the pieces that didn't add up or make sense. There was definitely something that wasn't adding up, but maybe that was just his mind playing tricks. Not wanting to accept the truth in what the one-eyed man had said.

That he was careless, a liability, a disappointment...

Even though he felt like he was desperately grasping at straws, he thought back to if he had noticed anything off about Slade before he returned home. He knew the new business arrangements had gone well, they had already been paid a ridiculous amount of money in advance for the upcoming work. So it couldn't be that.

 _It was the phone call..._

That night Slade was supposed to return home and didn't, he had said a 'delay'. But what did that really mean anyway? An old friend, he had said. But Robin hadn't really thought much of it. Slade knew a lot of people, after all. This business had a way of introducing you to many different walks of life, sometimes not always good. But Slade would have told him if something bad had happened, so it couldn't be that.

 _'You were the one who dragged me into this business Slade!'_ Robin winces slightly as his own words flash across his mind. Jeez, why had he said that? _'Yeah, someone always wanting to take advantage, alright?!'_ He feels a pain in his chest at the knowledge that he had shouted those ran both his hands through his hair and sighed.

 _Ugh, I need to focus...get to the root of the problem...Okay, so if Slade had sounded weird on the phone, then whatever had happened had been before that call between us._

"Sooo... is this what the last two days have looked like? You, moping around on the couch in this lame ass apartment?" Said a voice behind the young mercenary.

Robin shot to his feet, grabbing hold of the first thing in his reach, a gross, ratty looking feathered throw pillow his head had been leaning against.

"Rob man, that won't do a damn thing."

"Roy, you little _insect_ , why you gotta sneak up on me like that," Robin yelled, a little embarrassed as he threw the pillow at the intruder's face. A red arrowhead, almost like a throwing star, was suddenly flying through the air, piercing the gross pillow, feathers exploding all over the small room as the arrowhead thudded into the opposite wall only a foot above his head.

Robin gaped, watching as feathers fluttered everywhere. Some getting stuck in his hair. But making a mess of everything.

"Are you for _real_ right now?" Robin screeched, gesturing around the place. "I am _not_ cleaning that up. Alex is a bad influence on you, that _boyfriend_ of yours-"

"Yes _Mum_ ," Roy laughed in a teasing tone. He carefully makes his way towards the couch that feathers now rested on, practically covering it. The Archer jumps over the back of the couch and sits down heavily, causing some of the feathers to stir and hit Robin in the face.

"Uggggggh! Men!"

Roy's smug face looked back at him. "Nah just _one_ man, right?"

Robin half glared and then pouted slightly, turning away with his arms crossed.

"Am I dealing with a crisis right now? Or has this just been a more than usual crap fight and you guys need a few days away? Gotta say, Slade isn't keeping it in like he usually does, I could tell right away something went down."

"Is he okay?" Robin can't help but ask, a little worried.

"Yeah...I guess?" The hero shrugged his shoulders. "What even happened? How come Slade hasn't come to get you if you are just here. I mean I found you... _soo_..."

Robin sighed. "Red didn't get rid of the App! did he? "

Roy gave him a smirk, "are you really surprised? Besides, I think its a good idea. I like the thought of being able to find you all when I need to. To know we are all safe."

Robin couldn't help but smile at his long time friend. "Awwh, you _care_ about us." But secretly he was pleased. It had been kind of ironic and fate-like the redheads coming into his life. Two years ago his life had been great sure, but it had been missing something vital that he had craved. Friends. Roy and Alex had quickly grown on him and he had come to care for them a lot.

The Archer laughed, "yeah well don't let it get to your head. And if you tell Alex, I will kick your ass. Slade be _damned_."

Robin grinned and laughed, feeling good in a way he hadn't for a few days now.

"Soo...what happened Rob?" Roy asked, back to serious mode. "Cause holing yourself up in this swanky apartment and Slade sitting idle at home isn't like you guys."

Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair, and then pinching the bridge of his nose. He contemplated for a moment. "Um ... he came home, started freaking at me about being on the roof, we got into one of the worst fights we've ever had, he said some really shitty stuff, I said some shitty stuff about our past and then...I kind of told him that we were finished. That I was leaving. Told him if he followed me that I would fight him. Then I jumped over the side of the roof and ran away here. So... _that_ ...is probably why he hasn't come yet."

Roy was gawking at him. Robin felt his chest ache again and glanced away.

"Yeah...you are gonna need to start at the beginning."

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

"Soo...you aren't _actually_ gonna leave him, right?"

" _Of course not_ ," Robin said quickly, pain flashing over his blue eyes at the very thought. He would _never_ leave Slade. "I just meant that the conversation was finished and that I was leaving to go somewhere alone. I love him. I couldn't imagine being without him. But..." he then hesitated, biting his lip. "Do you think he was giving me an ultimatum? Do you think he will leave _me_? He was furious with me. I haven't seen him like that in...years and years. I had forgotten what that part of him felt like when directed at me. "

"I don't think that's it, an ultimatum I mean." But the Archer was frowning. There was something just so off about the whole thing. Slade didn't normally go off the deep end over something that small.

Robin abruptly stands up and begins pacing the living room back and forth. "It doesn't make sense! Slade get's delayed coming home and then looses it when he finally does, all that stupid shit about forgetting my old life and friends, pissed about me sitting up on the roof of our building of all places! I don't get it. He said some really shitty things... but ... I guess I did too."

Roy has his arms crossed over his chest, still sitting in full uniform on the ratty couch, eyes watching Robin pace around the room. The frustration in his eyes, the sadness. The Archer suddenly lights up when he replays Robin's little rant in his mind.

"Its like you said, he got delayed coming home. You even said that he sounded weird on the phone call..."

"Yeah and?"

"Well, we just need to figure out who crossed paths with him before he called you."

"Yeah but my tech only allows me to see where Slade is right _now_ , not where he was four days ago." Robin was frowning again.

"You guys don't keep records of that stuff?"

"We do, back home. Not on my communicator, though. I don't really have the equipment here to hack into my own _ridiculously secure_ network to check it out. That would also alert the security team of a breech and then Slade would know, so ... that idea is a no go."

"Well, Rob man... don't you know? ...there's an _App_! fo-"

"Don't even say it!" Robin interrupts, his hand raised in a stop position.

"...for that," Roy says anyway, laughing hard at Robin's annoyed face again. "Alex's App! can backdate to almost a month ago, he's been tinkering."

" _Great_ ," he bit out sarcastically. "Red can now see where we have been a month ago. How is he doing this? He shouldn't even be able to get this information. Its magic!"

Roy grinned at the young mercenary, saying almost nonchalantly. " _Maybe_ he's just a _really_ good Thief, that even your stuff can't keep him out, ever think about that?."

"Nope," Robin immediately denied. "He's got some weird power or he is cheating somehow. I refuse to believe that he is _good_ at being a bad guy."

"Don't be a sore loser."

Robin raised an eyebrow, not looking happy. The Archer couldn't help but burst out laughing at his friend's expression.

"Rob man, sometimes you look _just_ like Slade its scary."

"Just track his whereabouts all ready!"

"Fine Bird Brain, _jeez_."

* * *

It only took a few minutes to backtrack through the days when they got a location.

"The _Outpost?_ _That's_ where he was?" Robin was kind of shocked. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Whats the Outpost?"

"Honestly, nothing much. Its basically a large storage facility we have on the outskirts of the city. We had it built a few years ago. I haven't even visited it in almost a year I think, not really any need to."

"It shows that he was there for two days, which would add up with your phone call with him."

"Do you have a computer here? Or even a tablet? _Something_ with higher processing power than a smart phone? I could check the cameras around the place, backdate to a few days ago, check some of the logs."

"Uh...no, sorry."

"Dammit! Why did I leave all my stuff! All I have is my communicator!"

"Oh, wait a second..." Roy then clicks on his earpiece, speaking into it. "Hey babe, you still up on the roof?"

Robin's jaw dropped. The Archer must have been here for two hours at least. Roy couldn't help but snicker at the young mercenary. "I need your tablet, did you finally beat that Candy Crush level? I know its been pissin' you off," he continues speaking with his boyfriend for another few seconds. "Alright," he then clicks the earpiece, ceasing his conversation with Red.

"Has he been up there this whole time?" Robin sounded shocked. "Its _freezing_ outside."

"He has his suit on, he is fine. And he thought this was a _me and you_ type of conversation," Roy then smirked at him, giving him a once over. "Besides, you aren't the _only_ one with a bad boy who chases him all over the city, ya know."

"Apparently..." it was kind of sweet.

"Secretly its because he is a worry wart and didn't want to leave us by ourselves, the idiot," Roy confesses, just as Alex, decked out in full Red X gear, climbs through the window to the right of them.

"More like he is nosey and can't resist the drama," Robin mutters, but neither redhead hear him.

"What I miss?" Red's modulated voice questions. He has a tablet in his hands and gives it over to Roy when he reaches for it. "Um... whats with all the feathers?"

Roy launches into another fit of laughter that Robin can't help smiling at.

"No seriously guys, what I miss?"

* * *

Ten minutes later they were all situated in the small space, Robin fired up the tablet and began checking the Outposts cameras. The redheads were taking up the couch while Robin was leaning against a wall not far from them. Roy was filling his boyfriend in on what all had happened as the young mercenary continued to access the Outposts systems.

The Archer had just finished his quick recap when an annoyed curse interrupted them.

"Ugggh, what the fuck? There is nothing here!" Robin spat out, frustration flashing through his blue eyes.

"No footage at all?" Roy asked.

"No, there is footage, but there is nothing here that shows that Slade was even in the building any longer than an hour. He is here taking a look at some of the cameras and then he leaves. There was some weird glitch where some cameras went offline before he got there, then a power failure after he enters the base, forty minutes later the power comes back on and then ...nothing. All the footage is clear, I don't see Slade here anywhere after that, there is no other person...everything is intact."

Roy's mouth turned to a frown. "Then... maybe the person he met was before the Outpost?"

"That's not what my guts telling me," Robin confessed, an uneasy feeling in his chest. "Are you sure your little App! is _actually_ working?"

"Yes, my tech is working just fine." Red piped in sounding miffed, getting up from the couch and approaching Robin. "Let me see _that_." The Thief quickly grabbed the tablet out Robin's hands, causing an irritated ' _Red!'_ to leave the blue-eyed beauty's mouth.

Robin rolled his eyes, giving the Archer, who was smirking at him, the stink eye since Red was now ignoring him in favor of the tablet screen. The young mercenary huffed, crossed his arms and turned towards the small open window that Red had crawled through earlier, eyeing the darkness of the outside.

He felt his mind start to race. A solemn look overcame his features.

"Maybe...maybe it has _nothing_ to do with him being delayed and he really _is_ just sick of me." For a moment Robin felt his emotions rush him, a tangle of sadness and anxiety. Slade had said he was _'sick of it'_ in regards to his attitude towards his safety, but underneath he felt like Slade had been saying he was sick of _him_.

"Nope," Roy said, sounding very assured from his spot on the couch. Alex was still nose deep in the tablet. "Slade's feelings for you aren't even in question. He would bring you the moon if you asked him."

Robin scoffed.

"Its true, he would find a way to take the moon and give it to you. Gift wrapped in black and orange wrapping paper."

"That's a huge exaggeration, by the way," Robin say dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Well, he would _take_ you to the moon, then!" Roy then huffed out a frustrated noise, waving his arms in front of his face in a 'never mind' movement. "My _point_ is that ... _Deathstroke the Terminator_ proposed to _you._ He then married you in the _craziest most awesome wedding ever._ _Then_ he recreated his longevity serum and gave some to you...I don't think the guy is goin' to leave you anytime soon, is what I am sayin' here Rob. Slade Wilson doesn't do that for anyone, its _just_ for you."

Robin was about to argue back when Red X interrupted both of them. "This footage is fake anyway..."

It took a second for that to sink in.

"Well, not _fake_ , but its electronic time stamp is dated for the day before. Someone copied footage from the day before and replaced it over the day that Slade's tracker showed he was in the building." Red turned the tablet around, showing them the comparison. "So _there_ , my App! _does_ work and something fishy is going on around here. "

"Good job babe!"

Robin was giving him an incredulous look. Obviously if Robin had been given a little more time with the tablet, he could have come to that conclusion himself. But he was very surprised that Red had done it so quickly as well.

"Why does Mum look so shocked, I am a Thief." His question was directed at his boyfriend, who was smirking and shrugging his shoulders. "Knowing my way around security systems and cameras are kind of my thing?"

Robin sighed _"goddamn magic"_ beforeheading away from the window and plucking the tablet from Red's fingers, looking at the screen in concentration. He played around with it for a few minutes, but then ended up turning the tablet off and handing it back to Red. "I can't find the original footage..."

"Yeah I couldn't either," Red confesses, his modulated voice sounding annoyed at himself.

"Well, you know what this means, then?" Roy asked, getting up from the couch, looking ready for anything. "It looks like its time to do some good ol' fashioned detective work."

Robin didn't know why the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up at Roy's comment. But he didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, after having stolen a nondescript car, much to Roy's annoyed protest and Robin having to agree to buy whoever owned the vehicle another brand new model just to shut him up so they could leave, they finally made it to the Outpost on the outskirts of town. Everything looked to be normal from the outside, not a hair out of place. Robin accessed the hidden entrance and all three of them went inside. The building that sat on top of the storage facility was merely a disguise for what was hidden underground through a secret passageway.

They were walking through a set of hallways in the building above ground and heading towards the Command Room just up ahead. The Command Room was where all the security systems would be. He would be able to access the cameras manually to try to dig up any more information about what happened to the lost footage.

"Everything seems okay, right?" Roy asked, glancing around. Not seeing anything out of place just yet.

"Yeah, maybe Slade _was_ just in a really bad mood that night and— _whooooaaa_..."

The had just reached their destination when Red's thought had been cut off.

The Command Room looked like a tornado had blown through it. From the outside everything had looked normal, but the inside of the Outpost was a whole other story.

"What the fuck? Look at this place!" Roy said, sounding startled. All three of them were frantically taking it all in.

Red gave an awed whistle through his suit. "Wow, that's a lot of blood..."

"Look at the hole in the ceiling," Roy chimed in, pointing to the rather large hole above them that was showcasing the stars to them.

They continued to survey the space, going from one place to the other, the damage and destruction was present anywhere they looked. Robin's eyes were wide, shocked, there was blood everywhere...

 _But Slade had seemed fine when he had come home..._

"Look at this hole in the wall, it goes to the other room. Only someone with some crazy strength could pull off throwing someone through that. That wall is made with pure concrete." The Archer quickly made his way into the other room.

Robin took a sharp breath and ran over to what was left of the command console, fingers already flying over the keys to try and sort out this mess. Jesus what was going on? Who could have done this much damage? It was clear that Slade had been victorious in this battle, but...why had he kept it hidden, covered it up?Why hadn't he said anything? This wasn't just the run of the mill attack that they usually dealt with, this was brutal. Whoever had come for his husband had been trying to _kill_ him.

 _There is a bloody crater in the ceiling, who the fuck attacked Slade?_ There were so many possibilities running through his mind.

Roy returned from the other room and both redheads continued to take stock of the place. The hero in red was walking around, looking for any evidence, anything that would explain all this. Something to indicate who had been here.

"Think he killed whoever attacked him?" Red questioned, coming to stand next to Robin who was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. He couldn't find anything. It had been wiped clean.

"I can't see or find a body, but that doesn't mean anything, we have people for that." Robin replied, sounding tense. If someone had gone to these lengths to attack Slade than they better damn well be _dead in a ditch!_ If they weren't he would go and find them _himself_.

Even if Slade had been attacked ...why had he tried to hide all this from him? It didn't make any _sense_! He _knew_ his husband had been acting weird. He had been with the man long enough to tell when something seemed off about him.

"I don't get it, why did Slade try to cover all this up if someone had just attacked him?" Red asked, unknowingly speaking Robin's thoughts. The Thief then began to access the security system himself, perhaps he would be able to find something that the young mercenary had missed.

"Obviously he was trying to hide who came after him." Robin's tone was dark, cold. He was getting more and more pissed as time went on. _How could Slade keep this from me?_

As the two bad boy's searched through the console, the hero still continued his hunt, hoping to find some physical evidence. After a few minutes of searching, with no results, he was just about to turn and head back to the others when a glint caught his eye. He hurried over to a dark corner, where a support pillar was barely hanging on, chunks of concrete littering the floor.

The Archer reached down, pushing at some of the damaged pillar before his hand closed around what his eyes had been drawn to.

He drew in a sharp breath when he realized just what he was holding.

"Hey ...Rob...?" Roy calls out, then hesitates, his expression tense. "I think ...you are gonna want to see this..." He turns to the other two who were quickly making their way over to him.

"What is it?" Robin asks.

The Archer slowly reveals the batarang he had found embedded in the rubble, part of it was chipped away but the weapon was unmistakable.

"Oh _shit_ ," the Thief breathes out.

Robin slowly reaches out, he isn't sure what his face must look like. But, judging from the expressions on his companion\s faces it must not be a good look. He blinks and takes the small weapon, bringing it up closer to inspect it, looking like he was in a trance.

Roy's lips fall into a frown, concern evident. "Rob?" He then lays a supportive hand on the mercenary's shoulder.

"I...no...no, this is crazy." He glances around to both of them. "Right?"

"I don't think..." Roy begins, but is then cut off.

"If Batman came to kill Slade then he would have told me about that, right? He wouldn't just keep that from me-"

" _Wait!"_ Red screeched, rolling right over what Robin was saying. " Does that mean Slade _killed_ Batman?" The Thief then pulled down his uniform hood, his newly revealed hazel eyes showing his own panic at the situation. "Does that mean that the JL are going to be after you? Because that is _so_ not something I can handle guys! I am just a simple Thief, this is way above my pay grade. I can't be hunted by the Justice League, I just can't."

"Look ...we can't just jump to conclusions here, " Roy said, trying to reason with them.

" _'Jump to conclusions?'_ Do I have to say it again? _Slade killed Batman!_ The Justice League might already be on their way to kill us all!"

"We don't know that for sure."

"Yeah, because Slade covered everything up! Doesn't sound to me like they were just having a _good old chat_ ," Red huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Man I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall for a Slade vs Batman fight."

It was then that Robin suddenly gasped sharply and snapped his fingers, a thought coming to him. "Wait! I almost forgot... I have this place tapped _"_ He had been silent through Red's mini panic attack, mostly because he had been too shocked to say anything. Just mindlessly staring at the batarang resting between his palm. Robin hadn't even considered that Bruce might be the person who had come after Slade. He still didn't know if he believed it. But he supposes they were about to find out.

"Eh? What?"

"You have audio in a place like this? Wouldn't it have been shut down with the rest of the base when the power outage hit?" Roy questioned with a raised brow behind his mask.

"With any other audio tap, it would have been shut down for sure. But this is my own invention actually. I have most of the places we own in or around the city testing the new tech right now. It doesn't piggy back on any of our systems, signals or cause interference with some sensitive tech we have stored here. I am pretty sure that it wouldn't have been affected because it operates on its own unique power source outside of this building."

"Again, why would you need audio at a storage facility of all places?" Red asked this time.

"Not _just_ here, its just being tested right now, like I said. I wanted the tech put in so if any of our staff were making deals behind our backs or planning something we would be alerted to it. That way even if someone managed to shut down our systems or block them somehow, we would still be able to listen in. Similarly if there was some type of hostage situation with our people on our property, we want all the advantages. I am basically the only one who has access to it right now, it isn't even communicating with home base either, just my own personal server, so I can gather data. I have been trying to make it untraceable."

"Paranoid much?"

Robin threw an intense look at the Thief, motioning with his hands around the Command Room. "I guess you see why now."

"Even _I_ am beginning to wonder how I have managed to steal from you guys," Red laughed, trying to ease the heavy mood.

"Yeah well, you have meta human abilities, I am sure of it."

"Uh _no_ , I am complete homegrown, first grade human, no meta or anything."

"Doubt it," Robin says, almost nonchalantly.

"What if Slade really _did_ kill Batman?" Roy, who had been unusually silent for the last minute or so, spoke up ominously. His face was twisted in concentration, like he had just spent the last minute thinking about every possible outcome or plot twist in the event the words were true.

"If my invention is working the way that I programed it to, then ...I guess we are about to find out."

* * *

It didn't take Robin long to use Red's tablet to access his personal servers. Even less time to bring up the correct date and time, and sure enough the young mercenary's invention was working just fine. In no time at all they were listening in on the events of four nights ago, when Slade had come to the Outpost.

When the recording finally ended, an hour later, the shocked look on on all their faces was telling...

"Uh guys, my App! just dinged, Slade is on the move...and he's headed this way..."

* * *

 **A.N:** I couldn't just leave out Red and Speedy!

Next chapter is a big one, like...pretty long haha. But it is also the last one in this story.

Snippet from the next chapter:

 _"Guys, I think you should clear out before he gets here, Slade and I have some things we need to talk about."_

 _"Are you...gonna be okay?" Roy asks, his heart still pounding from the things he had heard from the recording. That Superman of all people had been the only reason Batman wasn't currently dead. That Slade had sounded almost frantic, his tone uneven as he tried to give the Dark Knight an out over and over again, but the dark hero just wouldn't stop. The comments about Robin having been with Slade at fifteen years old? All of this was just so unexpected._

 _"Yeah kid, we can stick around or-"_

 _"_ No." _Robin cuts off Red then turns to his better half, his face unreadable. A practiced mask sliding into place. "I think this is a_ me and him _type of conversation, yeah?"_

 _Roy nodded his head. "Yeah..."_


	5. Chapter 3: Understanding the Past

**A/N:** Final chapter. A day late, unfortunately. I ended up getting called back into work after working all of Tuesday for an overnight shift so I didn't get a chance to upload this. Yay for 19 hour shifts haha.

Happy Birthday Wynja! Or Happy belated birthday ;) either way, I hope you have enjoyed this small story even though it doesn't compare to all your wonderful writing :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 – Understanding the Past**

* * *

Despite the impending arrival of Slade, all three of them were quiet and unmoving. Still trying to digest everything that had come to light in the last few hours.

"Superman's real name is Clark?" Red's excited voice blurts out, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the room after all of them had finished listening to the recording.

"Yeah cuz that is what you should take away from that entire conversation," Roy sighed, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Oh god, Clark as in Clark Kent? That nerdy, kinda famous journalist that is on TV sometimes, that guy is Superman? Wow...how has no one figured that out yet?"

"Red, _focus_ , that isn't important right now." Roy then quickly glanced at Robin, who was sitting on the floor, like he was in a state of shock. He really didn't blame him, they were all surprised at the turn of events. "How do you even know who Clark Kent is, anyway?" he said, now eyeing the Thief.

"I seen him on TV before and I remembered who he was cause he is hot as fuck," Red stated. He then grinned slightly, his face still uncovered from earlier. "Plus I read his newspaper columns online. I might have had an obsession at one point, but I will deny that if anyone asks."

" _Anyways_..." the Archer grounds out with narrowed eyes behind his mask, while shaking his head. He turns back to Robin, who was now standing up, looking almost determined. Like he had taken a minute to collect his thoughts and had now decided on the best course of action.

"Hey, at least now we know that Slade still has enormous heart eyes for our resident blue-eyed beauty here, so that's something..."

" _That's not_..." Roy began to say, but Robin cuts him off when he finally speaks. Having been silent for almost twenty minutes now.

"Guys, I think you should clear out before Slade gets here. He and I have some things we need to talk about."

"Are you...gonna be okay?" Roy asks, his heart still pounding from the things he had heard from the recording. That Superman of all people had been the only reason Batman wasn't currently dead. That Slade had sounded almost frantic, his tone uneven as he tried to give the Dark Knight an out over and over again, but the dark hero just wouldn't stop. The comments about Robin having been with Slade at fifteen years old? All of this was just so unexpected.

"Yeah kid, we can stick around or-"

"No." Robin cuts off Red now, then turns to his better half, his face unreadable. An emotionless mask sliding into place. "I think this is a _me and him_ type of conversation, yeah?"

Roy nods his head slowly, but doesn't look totally convinced. "Yeah..."

"Slade is closing in fast guys, he'll be here in a few minutes." Red was looking at his phone, watching Slade's tracker on the App! "Damn he doesn't waste any time, does he?"

Roy took a few steps towards Robin and rested a supportive hand on the young mercenary's shoulder, "are you sure you don't need some back up?"

Robin gave the Archer a small rueful smile. "No, but thanks..."

"Okay, but come by later so we can talk, alright? Call me if something comes up, yeah?" Roy seems hesitant, like he doesn't want to leave Robin alone right now.

The mercenary nods his head at the hero and watches as they both leave through the giant hole in the roof.

With the redheads gone, he slowly glances around the room, the smell of blood potent and present every time he inhales. He is still clenching the batarang in his hand, a constant reminder that Bruce had _dared_ to come to their city and attack his husband. His old mentor had caused so much grief and pain.

 _Like he usually does..._

Robin huffs out a frustrated noise and uses his grappling hook to hoist him up into the rafters high above him.

There, he would wait for his one-eyed lover.

* * *

When Slade finally made his way inside the Outpost, he didn't see Robin anywhere, even though his watch indicated that his young lover was indeed present. He quickly reached the Command Room, his single eye glancing around; nothing seemed any different than the last time he had been here.

He began searching the different rooms that were above ground and came up empty handed, his husband nowhere to be found. He finally gave up about ten minutes later when he couldn't find any trace of Robin anywhere in the building. He continued back to the command room, perhaps to check the cameras, and looked at his watch again, the tracker was signalling that Robin was _here_ , so then where...?

"Lookin' for me?" Came a soft voice above him.

Slade tensed for a moment, but then relaxed a bit when his single eye locked onto Robin's form. He was sitting upwards, balanced up in the steel rafters, next to the large hole that Superman had created earlier in the week. He wasn't looking at the man however, but at a batarang clenched tightly in his fist. His eyes hard and cold.

Slade felt an uneasy feeling churn in his gut at Robin's solemn expression.

"I don't even know what I am more furious about," Robin spoke up again, his voice almost light. He sounded tired, reserved. The calm before the storm."The fact that Batman came to kill you or that you covered it up and never told me."

Slade didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet.

Robin scoffed at his husbands silence, raising an annoyed eyebrow down at the man. "Oh and by the way, you didn't do that great of a job hiding your tracks because I had this place taped a while ago; remember my invention? Guess its my turn to be disappointed in you, huh?"

"So you know then?" Slade finally asked, wincing slightly at his young lover's words, but unable to deny that he had had that coming, in spades.

"Yeah Slade, I heard everything."

"How did you know to look here?"

Robin made an annoyed sound. "The kids came looking for me a few hours ago, we tracked your location here and it didn't take long to put two-and-two together, obviously. Especially once we found _this_." There was a _swoosh_ of air as Robin flicked his wrist, sending the batarang flying down through the air to land in front of Slade's feet, hitting the floor and lodging itself upwards perfectly.

Slade scowled down at the weapon. It was the cause of all their problems in the last week. The light caught the familiar bat-like shape and shined, almost like it was mocking him. The silence in the air was heavy, neither really knowing what to say or how to start this conversation that they desperately needed to have.

" _You made me think that you_ ..." Robin started to blurt out and then stopped for a second, like he was composing himself. "I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. I thought you were saying that either I shape up or ship out...that you were sick of me."

"Robin...that's not..."

"Yeah, I know that now, _obviously!_ But why did I have to hear about it over some stupid recording? After we had some stupid dumb fight. _Why didn't you just tell me?!"_

The pain in Robin's voice was what spurred Slade into action. It didn't take the man long to climb up and position himself on the rafters, making his way to where his young lover was sitting. Robin had crossed his arms over his chest, closing himself off a little bit once he realized that Slade was making a beeline for him. The man stopped only a few feet away, still standing, but keeping close to him. It was dark, but the light shining through the damaged ceiling was providing some light from the moon.

Robin could tell that Slade seemed uneasy, _good! he should be..._

"I haven't gotten sick of you Robin. In fact, our entire fight stemmed from me being overprotective, wanting to keep you as close as possible, out of danger, to keep you safe, to keep you with me forever."

Robin couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Our fight was because _Bruce_ got into your head and you decided to keep me out of the loop and pick a fight with me."

"Yes, I will agree with that. _But_... and I know you won't like what I am about to say, but some of what I said to you the other day is the truth, as much as you don't want to hear it."

Robin snorted, his tone annoyed. "I know I am a little too lax with my safety Slade, but that is no excuse for what you said to me. No excuse for not telling me that Bruce tried to _kill you,"_ he was glaring at the older man now, who just stood there and took it."Its all a contradiction anyway, because not telling me that Bruce was in town and _tried to kill you!_...again I can't stress that enough, its important. No... not telling me left me unprepared. I wasn't safe because he could have targeted me next. I would have had no idea anything had happened...how is that beneficial to my safety?"

"You are right."

"No kidding," Robin's words were dry, but then he couldn't help but sigh, both hands through his hair and over his face in frustration.

"I just...can't figure it out. What was it exactly that Bruce said that had you so _off?_ It can't _just_ be because you were going to kill him. I heard you try to give him a chance to back down, that you really didn't want to end his life, so then what? Did you think I would leave you because you killed him after he wouldn't stop attacking you? It can't be just that. You saw what I would have done the last time I fought him. I was ready to end his life myself, but it was you who stopped me..."

"Part of me didn't know how you would react, that is true. That only attributed to me giving him the chance to get out of the fight before it was too late. But no, that is not the core of the mess that has been running through my head."

"The Achilles heal thing, then? That I am basically your biggest and easiest weakness? I resent that actually, with the serum now in my veins I thought I was pretty badass." He was teasing the older man a little bit.

"No one is invincible...not even me." But Slade was smiling a bit. "But no, not even that." Slade glanced over, a small smirk on his face now. "You, little bird, are anything but a weakness. From the moment I met you I never saw you as a burden or liability. I only saw the potential of what you could become, back then."

 _Back then... ?_

Bruce's words suddenly flash across Robin's mind from the recording, it was like everything started clicking into place to form the picture in his mind.

" _He chose this life-"_ that had been Slade's voice.

" _No he didn't, he was dragged into it! Brainwashed and manipulated. He was a scared little kid! You took advantage of him! You raped him. A fifteen year old child. You just use him for your own gains. You don't care about him. You only care about yourself."_

His own words next, meant to wound, shouted in pain and anger. Almost ironic in nature, like he had been quoting Bruce without knowing it. No wonder Slade had been off balance. Did Slade think that Robin held that night against him? But hadn't he implied as much to his husband with his words. _"Yeah someone always wants to take advantage alright." " You were the one who dragged me into this business Slade!"_

"Its what he said about that first night, isn't it?"

Slade's eye narrows, neither confirming or denying what his young lover asked. But it was rather obvious from his silence that Robin had indeed hit the nail on the head. There were other underlining facts that had contributed to their fight, but out of everything it seemed as if this was what had been bothering Slade the most.

The silence continued on for another minute, both mulling over in their minds just what was being talked about.

"What made you...?" Robin fell silent suddenly, almost as if he wanted to take back the half question. But they needed to talk about this. Quelling his nature for curiosity had never been his strongest skill. He didn't even know where the thought had come from, but now that his mind had latched onto it he needed to know.

"What made me take you that night?" Slade asked bluntly. "The night you were poisoned?"

"Yeah, I mean... I knew you thought I had the potential to be your apprentice, so taking me to your base made sense while I was vulnerable. But ... I had never thought you had a sexual attraction to me. I always thought you wanted me for materialistic gains."

Slade stared hard down at his lover, there was no judgement on his face, merely curiosity found in his very blue eyes. They had come a long way from that night after all. The older mercenary had been thinking of that night a lot lately after his confrontation with Batman. There weren't many things that he found himself regretting. He didn't even know if he truly _did_ regret what had happened that night, because had anything been changed, they might not be where they are today.

 _'You raped my son!'_ echoed around his head, making him frown slightly. It appeared that what the Bats had said to him bothered him more than he realized. What did Robin think of that night?

"There are two reasons, actually. One of them you might not believe, but it is still the truth."

"Try me."

"Well to your point, I didn't realize that the tension I felt for you was sexual until I touched your face and the poison activated. My mind fully intended to just take you to the base and let you suffer alone. But I was curious, and so I took action and my baser instincts took over. The plant or poison or whatever affected me as well. I know that is hard to believe."

"Are you saying that what Poison Ivy injected into me made us permanently attracted to one another?" Robin said dryly, like he thought the idea was ridiculous. "I asked her once, long ago when she came to the city and she said it wasn't supposed to be like that."

Slade chuckled. "In a way, yes I do. But only about 20% though. There was always a heavy tension between us. I do believe that if that night had never happened and you were still a hero, a few years later, when you were a little older, perhaps those sexual feelings would have manifested by themselves between us. Especially if I had stuck around in Jump City. I believe that the poison just allowed those feelings to come to fruition much earlier and a lot faster."

"So you really _didn't_ want to fuck my brains out before that night?"

"No. You were fifteen years old, Robin. The attraction was there, I believe subconsciously, but I think my mind was working against me. It wouldn't accept what I felt for you was more than what it seemed. That I just wanted you to be my apprentice."

"I get what your saying, it makes sense. What is the second reason?"

"The second reason... is because I never really saw you as a child to begin with. "

"I _was_ fifteen though."

"Perhaps physically you were fifteen, but your mind was much more advanced than that of a normal fifteen year old. You always held yourself above everyone, a leader of a teenage superhero group, young prodigy of Batman. Extremely high IQ and uncanny instinct and drive. You were able to hold your own against me the few times we fought back before the poison, physically and mentally. Even when I blackmailed you into being my apprentice with the nano technology that I had injected into the Titans, you still managed to rise above and get the best of me and you were only thirteen at that time."

"God, I have spent almost half my life being obsessed with you, haven't I?"

"As you should," the older mercenary gives a chuckle. "I have been obsessed with you since the moment I first saw you take down Cinderblock and Plasmus."

"Oh _god_ , that was so long ago. I didn't even know about you at that point."

There was another moment of silence, where Robin took all of Slade's words in. Mulling them over.

"What do _you_ believe, Robin? Do you believe I raped you that night?" Slade bluntly asks, his tone serious and unnerved for just a moment. Bringing them back around to what they had originally been discussing.

"Does what Bruce said really matter that much?" Robin asked. Bruce's words were still circling around in his mind. What he had said to Slade, about being forced and brainwashed, it didn't feel like that was what happened.

"What Batman says to or about me means nothing. But, what _does_ matter to me is how you perceive me, the person I am to _you_. We have never really brought this up until now. I want to know what you think about that night. I want all your thoughts."

Robin felt his chest ache a little bit. Slade was acting...insecure. It was so unlike him that it almost threw the younger man when faced with it right in front of him. He didn't dare to look away from his husband's intense stare, but took a moment to think about it before answering. His husband seemed to grow tired of standing and sat down on the metal beam close enough that they could touch each other.

"Logically, I _should_. In a textbook world you raped me that night. It was against my will, I was drugged. My...my memory of that night is really hazy though, little flashes of things but I have mostly forgotten it. It is the next morning that really sticks out in my mind."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was the way you looked at me, that really got to me that morning. Made me see things differently."

"How did I look at you?"

"You saw _me_ ," Robin said fiercely. Slade raised an eyebrow at him so he elaborated. "Just me. Not the hero, not the leader or Boy Wonder, not some poor orphan or circus freak. All my layers were stripped away and you saw who I was meant to be. I felt so alive that day. When I got a real taste of you and saw the life that you lived I was jealous. That it was on your own terms and I think...that's when I really became obsessed with you, well even more than I was before." Robin smirked at his husband. " I couldn't stop thinking about you. I still _can't_."

"I've found, that since having met you, that I have a similar problem of you always being on my mind," Slade said, teasing him.

"Maybe the poison _was_ responsible for my 'sexual awakening' and the fact that it made me feel good, so good that my mind doesn't classify it as rape. Enough that the next day, perfectly conscious and in sound mind of what I was doing, I let you touch me again that way and I liked it a lot. I know that sounds so fucked up, but that is how my mind treats it."

"You were very conflicted that day though, there was pleasure, yes, but anger and shame as well."

"Before all that I was conflicted about not wanting to be a leader anymore, not wanting to be in that spotlight, not wanting the responsibility. I felt trapped back then, I wanted to be free. I wanted an out. My mind was always in two places about everything. You set me free Slade, when you made that deal with me." Robin couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. " _Besides_ even before that night your attention on me always sparked a fire inside me. Not gonna lie, I liked the danger of it. You always had intrigued me."

Slade snorted. "Oh I remember."

"I had always secretly liked that you chased me around even before we started sleeping together, still do. Only now I get to have you completely," Robin laughed, teasing the man with a wink. He then moved forward, straddling the man sideways so he could look him in his single eye. He wraps his arms around Slade's neck, to make sure that he was paying attention to him.

"That first night between us doesn't matter Slade, it never has for me. I have never dwelled on it, well...maybe _at first_ , five years ago. Five years ago I would have dwelled on it I am sure. But, its been...years...you aren't even the same person anymore, we aren't even the same couple as back then."

"Some people don't think so."

Robin sneered, his anger at Batman rearing its head again. "Bruce doesn't know what he is talking about. All his bullshit was the endgame, he didn't have anything left to use against you so he just threw whatever he had at you in a blind rage."

"I was going to kill him," Slade said, lips turned into a frown. "I almost did."

"As you should have," Robin admitted, his eyes intense and focused only on his husband's face. Slade was giving him an almost confused look, like he hadn't been expecting Robin to say that. "He tried to kill you Slade. He ambushed you in our city and tried to kill you, was fully intent on killing you. Yeah, the planet might have suffered without Batman to protect it, but if the flip side is a world without _you_..." he closed his eyes, breathing in, like he had to steady himself from the words he had just spoken. _My life_ _without Slade...?_

"...there is no contest. I would choose you over anyone, any day. If that means we need to shutdown some heroes who attack first because they just don't _get it_...then that's what we will do."

Before Slade could even respond, Robin had already aggressively attached his lips to his own. The young man was pouring all of his emotions into the kiss. Hie grief over thinking that Slade had wanted to leave him. His anger at finding out the truth about Bruce. His unyielding feelings for Slade that continued to always consume him. Knowing that Slade's life had been on the line and he hadn't even _known_. But he was safe, for now. Here with him and they were together.

Both of them were kissing frantically, hands not able to stop roaming each others bodies.

 _You are mine Slade. Don't ever forget it. Don't ever question it. Don't ever overthink it._

* * *

Ten minutes later, after a very heated make out session, numerous bruises already littering Robin's neck, he lost his shirt. Slade pulled it from his shoulders effortlessly and hung it next to him on the beam, his strong hands wandering down towards his belt, getting as far as pulling down the zipper when Robin pulled back, panting and red faced, already fully hard in his jeans.

"Are we really just going to do it up here? There is all that mess underneath us and there actually _is_ blood everywhere, it kind of stinks."

"We've done it in worse places, in worse conditions," Slade said, his hands still working to pull Robin's pants free without both of them falling over the edge of the small space they were working with. "Plus its like I am sending a big fuck you to Bruce by screwing you here, so there is that too."

"You are _so_ romantic, I think I might swoon," Robin said dryly. But it didn't take long for Slade to grab his attention again. Especially when he started touching him more below the belt.

"You've done a sloppy job with clean up, by the way," Robin mumbles out between their lips a minute later, thoroughly distracted by the entirety that is Slade Wilson. "Like you get a big F for failure." He was sitting up in an 'L' position, his back resting against a metal piece attached to the roof that was about the width of his back. His legs were wrapped around Slade's waist snugly, bringing them as close as possible, groins together."I don't know why you thought I wouldn't figure it out. If I hadn't been moping for two days I probably would have found this place sooner."

Robin feels a small lingering flicker of irritation run through his mind at how _Slade should have just fucking told me what was going on, all this could have been avoided._ But then his husband sighs, looking a bit contrite.

"I guess I was a little preoccupied after the week I have had and my husband going AWOL," Slade says. The older man runs his hands up Robin's legs, pulling him impossibly closer, he was basically sitting in Slade's lap at this point. The man then runs his hands up again, over his hips and toned abs, gripping his back and finally resting in his flowing black hair, touching the parts that had hints of blue, pulling on the strands there.

Robin barks out a laugh, but there is mirth in his eyes. "You _'guess'_? A _'little'_? Ha! I think its the other way around, big guy. Its my turn to say _my_ husband has gone AWOL, but I get it..."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do, I get your reasoning. Why you tried and failed horribly I might add, seriously just don't even try to hide something from me again, you suck at it apparently. _Anyway_ , I get why you did it..." Robin suddenly grips Slade's white hair, he can feel the leather string that stretches to secure the man's eye patch under his grip. They are mere inches apart, Robin levels the older mercenary with a hard stare, the mirth suddenly gone for a moment as he planned to get his message across very clearly. "Don't _ever_ keep something like this from me again, Slade. I won't allow it. Not when it concerns your life."

"I think the Archer child is right, you really are starting to look and sound like me more and more everyday," Slade says in a teasing tone. But he sobers up a second later, "but you are right. It wasn't in either of our best interests to keep something like that from you. I wasn't thinking as clearly as I usually do."

"Like I said, you went AWOL. I shudder to think how you might have reacted had you killed him."

"Best not to go there."

"No probably not."

"You are taking this unexpectedly better than I had thought you would," Slade said, he sounded dubious though, like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"I'm not some little kid anymore!" Robin said a tad bit defensively, almost like he was addressing something else ...or _someone_ else with his comment. "I am still half debating with myself about going after that _goddamn bastard_ , but that wouldn't end well for anyone. So, distract me with something else please, because it has now been over a week without you and I am just tired, okay? Can this just be over now? We can talk later, I just need _you_ ...right now."

"What about the mess down there?"

Robin's eyes were glittering, his mouth light and mischievous looking. "The only thing I can focus on... is _you_. "

The rest of the conversation they needed to have could wait until later, for now, they just needed to feel each other.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later a fully dressed Slade was already fucking into him harshly. Robin was basically riding the man, both of them using the metal beam Robin had been leaning against for support. The young mercenary was completely naked, one hand clinging to the beam behind him and the other balanced on Slade's shoulder, legs wrapped firmly around his hips.

They were both panting and Robin's breaths turned to exquisite whimpers every time Slade ground inside of him, the head of his cock dragging across his prostate over and over again. It was overwhelming and delicious and he is about to moan that Slade is making him feel sooo good when he feels the man's thick hand grip him between the legs, immediately starting to match the pace of his thrusts in time with his hand on Robin's dick. Robin is so thrown by the efficient dual pleasure that he stutters out a harsh breath and starts to cum.

It isn't long after that that Slade gives in as well.

* * *

An hour later found the married couple back in the city. After their quick escapade they decided to head home, get something to eat/shower and perhaps talk more about the remaining mess of the last week that still needed to be dealt with. There were ten minutes out from home base and Robin was sitting behind Slade on the man's motorcycle. He was clinging for all he was worth to his husband, but not for any sentimental reasons. It was bloody _freezing cold_ , the wind biting against his cheeks and making them red. Robin was just wearing a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt.

Slade's phone rang and the man clicked on his earpiece, grinning when Robin's shivering voice came in loud and clear. "I thought the serum was supposed to help against overly hot and cold temperatures. I feel like my hands are going to freeze off."

"It is not a perfect science, but you haven't had a lot of opportunity to endure harsher climates yet, so you will need to retrain your body to not respond like it normally would. The serum wont allow you to get hypothermia or frostbite, but your body would normally instinctively react to below freezing weather in this manner. So you need to retrain your body to know that this type of weather won't affect you like it would before."

"Are you saying its like a mind over matter thing?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah, this gives new meaning to the term blue balls," Robin grouches out, tightening his grip on Slade, trying to get his body heat. "You just _had_ to take the bike, didn't you? Couldn't have been one of the nice, _warm_ cars, with heat activated seats and everything."

"I was in a hurry."

"Clearly." Robin then started to laugh. "We are gonna need someone to patch that hole in the roof ASAP. You are lucky we haven't had any snow storms or rain, that would be a bitch to clean up, on top of everything else that will need to get done."

"A team will be out there first thing in the morning to get everything sorted."

"Oh, so _now_ you get a team to do the clean up?" Robin's tone was amused. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you had _wanted_ me to find the evidence. What did I say before, you get an F? More like F minus. Mission failed Slade. Good thing the community doesn't know of this tragic catastrophe, your reputation would never recover." The blue-eyed beauty was just teasing him. "I guess I will just have to keep it a secret for you."

Slade just smirked and continued to weave them through the city, only a few minutes out from home. Their banter was a testament to them being on the mend, that despite all the other issues they needed to address, _they_ would be okay.

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about trusting Superman to just...keep Bruce away. He _is_ the 'Man of Steel' or so they say ...but we're talking about Batman here so..."

The had been home for hours now. It was pitch black outside, as it had started to crawl into the early hours of the next morning. Robin and Slade had both gotten cleaned up, showering and changing into comfortable clothing. The younger of the two was currently sitting on top of their wooden kitchen island when the thought occurred to him, scarfing down a huge plate of food that Slade had actually made for him while he had been in the shower. There hadn't really been many food options at the apartment he had stayed at for two days, so his stomach had been screaming at him when he'd smelt the good home cooked food coming from their kitchen. Obviously their two cats had smelled the food as well, because they had already traipsed through the kitchen, taken a couple scraps and had ran off, content to eat in private away from their human owners.

"I have something already in the works for that," Slade confessed, eating from his own plate. He was standing next to his young lover, who was now at perfect height to him from his position on the island counter.

"Oh?" Robin arched and eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"I will, but later, for now we should focus on finishing our meal and getting some sleep. Everything else can come later."

Robin nods and seems content with that answer, already eating his second helping of food with no objections.

They finish eating quickly, in comfortable silence. Once he clears his plate, Robin sets it down next to him on the counter, eyes contemplating as he says his next words.

"Would you _really_ just let me leave?" Obviously his mind isn't fully able to put the last few days to rest, even for a few hours. But, at least this is a lighter subject.

"If that is what you truly wished, then yes." Slade was being completely sincere too.

"Really?"

"You sound shocked."

"I am...a little bit." Robin then bit his lip in thought. "I guess I am just realizing now that you _are_ a lot different than the Slade of five years ago."

"I want this to be real. Not something half-baked in magic and lies. Something forced or because you feel you owe a debt. It needs to be real."

"I married you though..."

"Yes, I know. But as I have told you before, if what you wanted was to leave, I would help set you up somewhere..."

"I took the same injections as you..."

"Yes."

"You let me go once before, years ago. I also could have left you two years ago when they fried my brain...but I didn't. Your mine, Slade. My feelings for you were able to break through their mind whammy and brought us back together. For crying out loud, our _real_ feelings were so strong for each other that we somehow ended up adopting a hero and a thief who fought for our cause and now live next door. If that isn't real!"

"A real pain in the ass, maybe..." Slade muttered, but he was amused.

"Mmm, I know something else I want in _my_ ass, can you take a guess?" Robin was giving him a smouldering look, apparently still hyped up even though they had done it at the Outpost not that long ago.

"I might have an idea or two, yes." The older man then turned, about to wrap his arms around his husband, perhaps to carry him to a flatter surface and show him just how much he understood. But, Robin giggled and used him hands to quickly escape Slade's clutches, now on the opposite side of the wooden island and his husband.

" _Brave little bird_ ," Slade growled and leered, stepping towards the young man. Stalking him. His eye piercing and hungry.

"Mmmm I love it when you call me that..." Robin trailed off, licking his lips. He began tugging at the hem of his simple white muscle shirt, eyes thick and heavy with heat, landing on Slade with a smug look. He laughed and ran out the kitchen door, running towards the bedroom. When Robin was within inches of the door he turned to see if his husband had followed and was not disappointed.

Slade rushed him, their bodies slamming into the wooden door attached to their bedroom only a few feet away. The impact of their bodies, especially Slade's, made the door crunch and rip from the hinges. They were both being dragged down into the room via the broken door. The older mercenary had just enough time to wrap a strong hand around his lover and draw him towards him, bracing himself to take the brunt of the fall. There was silence after the crash for a few seconds as Robin took in the situation. His blue eyes were wide and almost stunned.

" _Oh my god_ Slade, you need to get undressed _now_. That was, that was," Robin moaned, his breath coming in harsh pants now. He was clawing at Slade's shirt, his legs now wrapped around his husbands waist.

"Are you swooning?" The one-eyed man smirked, crowding flush against his young lover. His hands running underneath Robin's shirt, touching his heated skin. "That is not a habit I will discourage you from. Swooning from my presence, though maybe not on missions."

"Always," the young man laughed. " _Always_ ," he whispered again, a small intimate look crossing over his features. His emotions passed quickly however and it wasn't long before an intense look of lust stared back at the one-eyed man. Slade had never, _would_ never, get tired of seeing just how much Robin wanted him.

"Smooth talker."

It was lucky that the door hadn't broken into pieces, because Slade took that moment to grind himself against his young husband rigorously, wrapping Robin's legs more firmly around his waist. Even through layers of clothing it still felt amazing.

Slade gripped his wrists and pushed them on either side of his head, holding him down, rubbing against him, marking his neck with bruises.

" _Slade_..." his young lover whispered breathlessly. Slade felt his cock throb in response to how undone Robin already was for him. How he just surrendered himself to him. Panting and trembling against the older man. Like he really just couldn't help himself.

The older mercenary finally relented on his pace and began lifting them both from the broken door. Why fuck on a hard piece of wood when there was a perfectly usable bed not ten feet in front of them.

Robin lunged for him when he was finally set on their large and extremely comfortable bed, gripping Slade's shirt and practically tearing it off the man. He attacked Slade's neck and chest with aggressive kisses. Slade's large hands ran over the blue-eyed man's shirt-covered back and, gripping his hips tightly, pushed him firmly into the bed, covering him with his body.

" _Uhnn,"_ Robin moaned when Slade wasted no time freeing them from their pants, his shirt following not long after until they were both naked and pressed closely together. Robin tensed and arched, legs falling open shamelessly when Slade hitched them up. Feeling the swell and throb of his hard shaft against the man's abs.

He was flushed and aching, gasping softly now that Slade's hands were touching him more below the belt. The older mercenary shifted and pulled their groins flushed together, both shafts rubbing against each other in a sinful movement that had Robin throwing his head back. "Uhh...Sl... _Slade_."

Robin couldn't help the shudder that ran through him as Slade began speaking in possessive and erotic tones. "I'm going to watch you break apart. Show you that even _now_ I can still make you helpless and entirely at my mercy. You are _mine_ , Robin, " the older mercenary growled the last part. His lover was panting, his chest flushed and cock achingly hard and prominent against Slade's.

" _Yours, yours,_ " the raven-haired beauty whispered out, hands gripping the man's back. They were already so close together, mouths barely inches apart as they kissed hungrily. "Need you Slade. Always need you, love. Always want you. _Please._ "

Slade's hand fumbled with the drawer next to the bed where they stashed their lube. Robin's moans turning simpering when the man used his lubed up fingers to ride his prostate while he prepared him. There wasn't any time for foreplay right now, Robin just needed Slade inside of him. Needed to be as close as possible to him. To feel them together like this. In the comfort of their home, safe with each other.

When Slade finally pushed inside of him, there was nothing separating them. Short, shallow thrusts gave way to incredible powerful strokes that had Robin crying out every time his husband push back inside of him. Slade didn't seem to be fairing any better, usually much quieter when they fucked, but unable to contain his grunts and soft moans of pleasure. Their lovemaking was frantic and intense. Passionate to the point where Robin felt his insides burning from pleasure at how good Slade was fucking him.

It all dissolved from there, two bodies moving against each other, sounds of pleasure pulled from both of their lips as they climbed higher and higher together.

" _Yes_ , fuck me, _fuck me_ ...god, yes," Robin gasped, completely out of his mind. Head thrown back and rocking side to side, Slade's thrusts slapping harshly against his ass with their pace.

It wasn't long before they both came to a glorious end, riding high on a wave of ecstasy.

* * *

There was a few moments of comfortable silence and getting their breath back between them. Both basking in the after glow of what had been some _truly_ intense sex. He was just about to lean in and kiss Slade when he heard the sound of agitated hushed whispers a little ways from their bedroom door.

It didn't take the husbands long to spring into action, Slade was already in his jeans ten seconds later, just his jeans, his gun loaded and ready to fire at a moments notice. Robin was right behind him, dressed similar and holding five sleek knives in his hand. The hushed whispers began to form words the closer they got and it only took a couple seconds to realize exactly who was in the next room.

Alex's eyes widened when a knife sunk deep into the wall right next to his head, stopping him in his tracks. Roy jumped and Alex burst to life, shoving his boyfriend towards the open window they had come in through, "run!". The Thief knew he'd made the right decision when he heard three more additional _thunks!_ way too close for comfort. That relief was short lived, however, when they both ran into a solid half-naked body of muscle, both looking down the barrel of a gun.

"You better have a good reason for being here or you are _dead_ ," Slade said bluntly. "Talk _quickly_ , time is running out."

"Hey hey! Chill out...it...it was actually an accident," the Thief tried to explain as he backed as far as possible away from the scowling older man. Red looked frantically back and forth between the half naked pair. "We noticed that the App! showed that you guys were home and came to check up on you." He was holding the gear on his Red X suit that would allow him to disappear and reappear at will. Both of them were still dressed in their full gear. "Seriously!" Red had his hands up as if in surrender. "We really didn't mean to overhear your intense and hot makeup sex... _this_ time, anyway."

"What do you mean _this_ time?" Robin raised his voice in surprise, looking to Slade as if he would have the answer.

"Yeah we really _were_ just coming over to see if everything was okay when we realized you were doing the nasty," Roy says, a little teasing, sending Robin a flirtatious wink and a once over, the young mercenary felt his face heat a little bit.

Slade just glanced from one to both redheads, his single eye narrowing. "What does he mean that that an App! showed them we were here?"

"Er..." Robin's sheepish voice, looking at the redheads who obviously hadn't realized that the ex-hero had never told Slade that Red had gotten their tracker technology somehow.

"Well, its like this..."

* * *

Only a minute into Red's explanation, Slade seemingly decided that it was time for them both to leave. He grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks. Alex, who would later deny it, screamed a high pitched shriek as Slade hustled them to the open window and basically stuffed them both through it, pushing them out like it was nothing.

Robin was still trying to calm down from his laughing fit as Slade grinned out the window towards the building that lived directly across from them. You could vaguely hear colourful language and anger as the redheads scream from the other side, plotting Slade's death and 'you psychopath what the fuck? We could have died!'

"That was mean," Robin said, coming up to Slade's side and looking himself. Though the young lover was smiling. "Hahaha Alex's scream as you threw them both out the window until his suit transported them. I almost couldn't stand up I was laughing that hard." the young man couldn't help but start waving at the redheads who promptly gave him the middle finger. " _mmm_ , your hot when you take action and cause chaos." Robin purred, leaning in close. Slade was still only in a pair of jeans after all and the blue-eyed man couldn't help running his hands all over him.

It was then that Robin gave a big yawn.

"Looks like its time for sleep, now."

"Yeah ...no kidding," Robin mumbled as Slade started ushering them back towards their bedroom.

* * *

"I see you failed to hit either of them," Slade teased not long after, both of them now lying in bed for sleep. "Perhaps we need to adjust our training routine, sharpen your throwing skills."

"Huh? Oh, you mean the kids?" Robin smiled, "I told you, if I had _wanted_ to hit them, I would have hit them. That's my warning shot."

"The evidence might prove otherwise."

"Hey, at least now they will be too scared to come over here for fear of your wrath, so that's something. I'll have to talk to Roy at some point though, but yeah..."

"I knew I married you for a reason."

Robin smirked then. "Well, I just married _you_ for your _dick_. _Oh_ and all your _emotional_ logic. Oh and for your money, your empire, your teachings." He started counting on his fingers. " I also married you for your shirts, because they smell nice and I like to- _errr_ not gonna go there actually, whoops."

"Just go to bed, Robin."

"Oh! And your people, you have some great people working here. And your past, cause yeah that counts too. That thing you do when the redheads are pissing you off, I married you for that as well, the vein thingy, its kinda funny now that I think about it. This little vein, right _here_." He points his finger above the man's one good eye. Where it actually looked like the vein was starting to come out now. Robin couldn't help the escaped cackle that he couldn't contain at his husbands expression.

Slade sighed. "Are you purposely trying to be obtuse?"

"Yup."

"Just go to bed. Brat. Its been a very _very_ long week.

" _Yes dear._ " he said in an obnoxious tone. Like he had a nasal clog.

"Stop that."

"Of course, _dear_."

"Robin..." a warning.

There was thirty seconds of silence where Slade thought that sleep would now be inevitable and Robin was done with his teasing. When,

"Goodnight, _dear_."

" _That's it!_ "

* * *

Two days later, Robin could be found on their roof once again. It was almost nine in the morning and when they had finished eating breakfast he had notified Slade that he would be going outside. The man had nodded and told him that he would join him in a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later saw Slade in full gear heading up to the roof via elevator.

When he stepped off the machine and out through the door, he immediately saw Robin, arms crossed and looking out over the city. Slade felt a moment of dejavu before he stopped short. It was at this point that the one-eyed man took stock of just _what_ his husband was wearing.

Robin was standing there, arms crossed over his chest. Mouth titled into a small smile. Slade just drank him in, his size-too-big black sweater with his trademark splashed on red bird. The deep orange scarf, not bright and startling, but disguised and perfect against the black back drop of the sweater. Black jeans, gloves and boots to finish. Blue tint to his hair. They were _his_ colours, mostly, even with the red mixed in there. Though the symbolism of red wasn't lost on him.

Suddenly his thoughts all draw in on a singular point. Robin was _his_ through and through. Undeniable perfect in every aspect. Though Slade might be a little biased.

"Did you finish what you needed to?" The blue-eyed man questioned. He ran a gloved hand through his hair absentmindedly before placing both hands behind his head, stretching his muscles in the crisp morning air. Giving his partner a look when he doesn't respond right away.

"What? Not gonna talk to me now?"

" _Come here, Robin_." Slade's tone has reached a low pitch and his molten silver eye displays a hunger; an obsession. He moves fast and reaches for his blue-eyed lover only to be denied. Robin gracefully dances away from him and over to the edge of the skyscraper. Looking perfect and fuckable and Slade wants him _now_.

"Make me," Robin purrs, leering at him, bright sun illuminating the orange scarf wound against his pale, lithe neck. Slade was intimately aware that sinking his teeth into said neck would result in a small mewl and his lover's cock hardening instantly.

Slade knew that this had been what he'd wanted. For Robin to be his and his _alone_. Standing here with hungry passion in his eyes for _him_. Wearing _his_ colours and _his_ ring. His blood running with the same serum that _he_ had been given. The world was a fickle place sometimes and the older mercenary often wonders how he had gotten everything that he had wanted.

He growls low in his throat and stalks towards his little prey.

Robin was flushed and grinning, his eyes just as hungry and possessive as Slade knew his was. There was a mischievous look forming over his lover's face that Slade knew was bad news before the raven-haired man hungrily began kissing him, nipping at his mouth. Hands everywhere at once.

The older mercenary had just nipped at his young lover's neck. Robin arched against him with a soft sound. Shuddering when Slade ground his clothed leg against him, sending pleasant sparks racing from his dick.

The white-haired man was just about to throw the teen down and ravish him stupid when Robin began to chuckle mischievously. That was _never_ a good sign.

"I'm still a little annoyed at you...so you'll have to catch me _first_..." winking at him all the while.

It was the only warning that Slade received before he was pushed away and Robin jumped the railing and went over the building... _again_.

But this time, Slade followed closely behind him. Robin's beautiful, joyous laughter heard loud and clear over the rush of wind and adrenaline of gliding through the air. There was still the large Bat-shaped elephant in the room that needed to be dealt with, but for the moment, Slade was content to linger in the good moment.

 _END_

* * *

 **A/N:** I know there is probably a plot hole or two that I didn't address. But this wasn't meant to be anything amazing. Just an idea that wouldn't leave my head! Hehe, that being said, I hope those of you that read this story liked it. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought.

Wynja, I hope you liked what I wrote here. Happy Birthday again! :)

/Jayto


End file.
